


But I'd Rather...

by L3writing



Series: Meredith&Cormac [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Exhaustion, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/pseuds/L3writing
Summary: After Richard's successful hip replacement surgery and Cobalt poisoning, Meredith is exhausted.  She is heading home from work and faced with a dilemma.Starts at the end of season 16 as she's leaving the hospital.[Stories in my Meredith & Cormac series do not include COVID although may include some of the events (other than COVID) from Season 17]
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Series: Meredith&Cormac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075478
Comments: 33
Kudos: 56





	1. Exhaustion

Walking around the corner, Dr Cormac Hayes sees a very tired looking Dr Meredith Grey heading out of the hospital, he speeds up and calls, “Grey, heard about Webber. Incredible Catch.”

“Ya it is. Team effort,” she replies tiredly.

“Want to grab a drink to celebrate?” he asks, finally getting up the nerve to ask her on a date. He hadn’t asked anyone on a date since Med School. He’d been so nervous about asking, but she’d intrigued him. She wasn’t as tough as Dr Cristina Yang, her fellow twisted sister. He’d worked with Dr Yang for almost 2 years after his wife passed away. Running to Switzerland had been a good decision, but now he was back working full time in Paediatrics, which is his love. Yes Seattle could also be considered running away, but he is closer to his sister-in-law, the kids aunt. And they are far enough away from his in-laws so he doesn’t feel obligated to visit them. His parents were still in Ireland, but his boys wanted to be in the US for high-school. Although it isn’t Philly where their grandparents live, Austin and Liam are happy to be back in the States. They’ve already adjusted to school here. 

“Rain check?” she says smiling, knowing she’d love to go out, but isn’t sure she was awake enough to drive home, let alone hit Joe’s. If they went to Joe’s, it would be likely she’d fall asleep in the bar.

“Sounds good. Get a good night sleep,” he says heading to the exit. He admitted to himself that he was disappointed, but could tell that the sparkle in her eyes was dimmed due to exhaustion. They’d sparred since his first day at Grey-Sloan, and he’d quickly learnt she was an amazing surgeon with great instincts. He enjoys working with her, and wants to get to know her on a personal level. They’ve shared a few short conversations about both being widowed, single parents with kids and surgeons. 

She turns the corner and sees someone sitting on the floor. Their arms resting on their knees, head held in their hands. She notices who is on the floor and goes to walk past but her conscious won’t let her. “Damn!” she mutters turning back to Andrew DeLuca. 

“Andrew, come let’s go home,” she says holding her hands out to Andrew to help him up. She really doesn’t want to do this. She wants to go home and crash on her bed by herself and forget the world. Eight hours of uninterrupted sleep is the goal. Now she doubts she’ll get that. She wishes she could have just left him. But she did love him in a way. Maybe not as the love of her life, but she cared. She couldn’t leave him just sitting on the floor of the hospital. If it wouldn’t take so much work she’d just drop him at psych for a 24 hour hold. But at this point he’s not a danger to anyone, he’s just plodding along beside her and climbing in the car. 

The drive to her place is done almost completely on autopilot and uneventful. Thankfully the weather wasn’t bad, a little wet, but it is Seattle. She parked in the driveway, grabbed her bag, and went around and opened the door for Andrew. “Andrew, undo your seatbelt. Let’s go inside,” she instructs. 

He manages to get out of the car, she wraps her arm around his waist and leads him to the front door. She helps him to the couch and helps him lay down and removes his shoes. She went and grabbed a blanket for him and threw it over him.

She wants to head straight to bed. But first steps, she thanks the nanny and sends her home. She then heads into the kitchen and gets out two glasses of water, drinking one and placing the other on the coffee table. 

She notices the nanny didn’t get the dishwasher on, so she fills up the dishwasher and turns it on. She looks in the fridge to see what is edible, and there is some leftover pasta. Grabbing the pasta and a fork, she sits at the breakfast bar and eats the cold pasta. She would have preferred cold pizza, but she can’t complain. Filling her glass again before heading into the laundry room to turn off the light she gets distracted by the dirty laundry. Amelia has laundry on the go, and so puts the rest of the load in the dryer while putting household towels into the washer. It’s now after 11pm and she still hasn’t made it upstairs. 

She turns off the kitchen lights, checks the doors are locked and heads upstairs. She’s too exhausted to have a bath, scared she’ll fall asleep in the water, she slips on her Dartmouth t-shirt and climbs into bed. 

Just as she’s about to fall asleep her phone buzzes. She’d missed 2 calls and 5 messages from Carina and she’s in a panic because Andrew wasn’t answering her messages. She knew she’d forgotten something. Not wanting to deal with the hot headed Italian sister of the guy on her couch, she texts “he’s safe on my couch”.

* * *

The next morning Zola wakes her, “Mommy! We can’t be late for school.”

“What time is it ZoZo?” 

“7:57” she says.

“Oh, we better get moving. Can you and Bailey get dressed and get your own cereal?” she asks. They have 33 minutes to get out of the house and get the kids to school. She’ll skip making lunches and go to Subway after dropping them at school. 

“Yes mommy,” Zola says scurrying off to get Bailey up. Meredith decides a two minute shower is better than nothing, turns on the water and jumps in. A quick wash and she’s out again before the water ever warmed up, gets out, towels off and throws on leggings and a long sweater. She heads to Ellis' room and gets her moving. “Wakey, Elli! We need to get moving.” 

Thankfully Ellis is easier to get moving than Bailey and soon all of them are in the kitchen. “OK we have 15 minutes to eat breakfast, grab a snack and out the door. I’ll drop your lunches off after I drop you off.”

“Ellis, yogurt or cereal?” Meredith asks, grabbing herself a bowl of yogurt. 

“Yogurt, please.” 

“Bailey, please put your dishes on the counter and go brush your teeth. Don’t forget your book for class. Zola, do you have your homework packed?”

She looks over and Andrew is still sound asleep. She fills up his glass, and writes him a note “Headed to work. Please let me know when you leave. --M”

Meredith and her kids race outside, into the car and she manages to get into the drop off lane just before the bell sounds. She zips to Subway and while waiting in line for lunches for the 3 kids she places her Starbucks order. Ellis happily carries their lunches as they grab her coffee off the counter. A venti quad shot to start the day!

Lunches are dropped off at school, Ellis dropped at daycare and she arrives in the Attendings lounge and crashes onto the couch. She has no clue what her schedule is today. Maybe if she sat here someone would just page her and tell her what to do.

“Dr Grey, you look like you could use a coffee,” Cormac says, offering to fill her cup.

“Thanks, I slept through my alarm today. Got the kids to school on time.”

“A good start! Now what does the rest of your day look like?”


	2. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the last chapter with Amelia in the hospital after delivering a healthy baby boy, Richard recovering and Meredith handling all her motherhood and surgical duties.

“Grey, here’s your coffee, anything in it?” Cormac asks, handing her a steaming mug. 

“This is good, black and strong,” she said. She’s still tired. Getting up late this morning didn’t help. Looking at her online schedule she realizes her morning is light for the morning. 

“Hope the caffeine kicks in soon. Gotta run, I have surgery in 30. See you this afternoon for the tumour resection at 2,” he said smiling, picking up his tablet and coffee cup.

“Yes, see you at 2.”

Meredith is changing into her runners and reviewing her notes and drinking her second coffee of the day when Link walks in the room. She asks, “Hey Link, how’s Amy?” 

“Good. Tired. I need to go home and get the carseat,” he says.

“If it's at my house, double check on DeLuca. He was sound asleep on the couch this morning when I left.”

“How did he get there?”

“I dropped him on the couch after taking him home. I don’t know how much sleep he got. But he wasn’t talking. Wasn’t moving. So I took him home and dropped him there. Hope he leaves sooner than after Sam left,” Meredith says.

“You might want to stay away from Carina today, she was yelling on the phone in Italian. Guessing she was talking to Andrew.”

“If he actually answered the phone. But I need to talk to her to get Andrew out of my house. But I’ll check on Richard and Amelia first.”

* * *

After rounding on her patients, she dismissed her residents to prep and post op her patients and page her if needed. Then she headed into Richard’s room saying, “Good morning, Dr Webber.”

“Morning Meredith, thanks for fighting for me.”

Ignoring his thanks, she inquires, “How are you doing? Pain?”

“I feel amazing. A little pain. But not bad.”

“Have you been eating?” she says thinking back to after the storm when he was electrocuted.

“The food is crap. But I have been eating it,” he replies.

“Good, because I will force it into you if necessary,” she teases.

“I know. We won't have a repeat of that. I have too much to live for.”

“Do you want visitors this afternoon? I can bring up Ellis and Harriett after my surgeries.”

“Since you won’t let me scrub in with you I’d love a visit with them.”

“Maybe next week you can watch from the gallery,” she says. “If there is a good surgery, maybe you can teach the interns from there. It will be at least a month before we can let you back into the OR, we need to confirm your mental tests are clear. And that your cobalt levels decrease and stay low.”

“I know. Are you and Link doing a medical article on this?”

“Amelia, Link and I will. I’ve already sent a message to the board to ask for Cobalt to be added to the standard metals scans, and asked they pass it onto all Catherine Fox Foundation hospitals. It presented a neuro issue, but looking at the replacement he pulled from you, it’s an Ortho issue. These need to be removed from everyone. I’m surprised you weren’t in significant pain.”

“How’s Amelia? The baby?”

“I haven’t been up there yet. I had to round on my patients first,” Meredith answers.

“I shouldn’t keep you then. Finish your rounds and go see your sister. Thanks for fighting for me,” he says.

“I’ve fought for you before. And I’ll keep fighting. I’ll see you this afternoon.” On her way out, she sees Jackson in the hallway and stops him and asks if she can take Harriett up with Ellis to see Richard after her afternoon surgery. 

“Definitely, that’s great. She’s been asking for G’pa Richard. I’ll let daycare know you’ll be by this afternoon. Thanks for taking care of him,” Jackson says.

“How’s Catherine?” she asks.

“Mad that he doesn’t want to see her. Happy that he’s healthy.”

“To be expected, I guess,” she replies. “We need a place for Richard to live when he leaves here. I’m not sure he’s going to forgive your mom right away.”

“He can stay with me. My guest room is on the main level,” Jackson says. 

“Will your mom be OK with that? Can you talk it over with him? He won’t want pity.”

“I doubt mom will be happy. You know how she is. I will talk to Richard and my mom. The other option is your house!”

“Just imagine, Richard living in the frat house! I have Maggie, Link and Amelia and four kids. Not sure there is space for Richard. And I have too many stairs.” And with that they head their separate ways, laughing at the thought of Richard, their mentor, their sorta father, living at Meredith’s house. 

Meredith swings by the cafeteria to pick up a couple of smoothies and muffins and heads to the Maternity floor. She hopes she can get into see Amelia without running into Carina, but as she turns the corner there stands Carina. 

“Dr Grey, can I have a word?” Meredith hears as soon as she spots the striking Italian obstetrician in her light pink scrubs. This reminds her so much of when Addison Montgomery stalked the halls in her salmon pink scrubs, at least she wasn’t a nervous intern right now.

“Dr DeLuca, I’m on my break. I have to stop by Dr Shepherd’s room and then I can meet you in your office? Say 20 minutes?”

“Sure,” she answers glaring at Meredith.

“Hey, Amy!” she greets as she walks into the private room.

“You brought food!” Amelia says, greeting her sister.

“A blueberry smoothie and your favourite chocolate chip banana muffins,” Meredith replies.

“You are my favourite person today!” she says.

“Even more so than Link? I must have really scored!”

“I love Link. He gave me our beautiful son. BUT an amazing mid morning snack after the crappy hospital breakfast…” 

“Does your beautiful boy have a name?” Meredith asks as she checks him out where he sleeps in the bassinet.

“Nope. We just can’t decide,” she says.

“You might not like me if I can’t get Andrew off the couch by the time you get home tonight.”

“How did he get there?”

“I was so tired last night and found him as I left the hospital. He wasn’t talking, was pretty much out of it. I didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to leave him in the hospital hallways, or just drop him at his house. So he was asleep on the couch this morning. I’m hoping Link or Carina can get him to move before you head home this afternoon.”

“How were your kids this morning? Did they say anything about Andrew?”

“We slept in this morning. We were running late. Thankfully Zola woke us up. And I dropped them off and then got them Subway sandwiches, cookies and drinks for lunch and returned to drop those off too. ZoZo asked if he was going to stink as much as last time he slept on the couch.”

“Smart Zola! Were you alone this morning?”

“Yes, Maggie stayed with Richard last night.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Amazing. It's absolutely amazing. You know we need to write something for submission about the Cobalt poisoning.”

“Yes. Maybe we can do that at home. Since Link and I are on leave.”

“Definitely. Then I can spend time cuddling with my nephew. I better run, I need to talk to Carina before my surgery with Dr Hayes.”

“See you later. I’ll text you when we leave.”

“Thanks. I’m proud of you. Love you,” Meredith said handing her a fussing baby and dropping a kiss on Amelia’s head.

  
  
  


She stops by Carina’s office and updates her about Andrew and that hopefully he would get up and head home on his own. They discuss options if he wouldn’t leave and Carina agrees that she will take him home if he hadn’t left by the end of the day. Carina yells at Meredith because Meredith was so much softer and not into the tough love that Carina gives her brother. She believes that Andrew has always been coddled and he needs tough love. Meredith concludes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do last night. I just wanted him safe. I can’t keep him at my house as we have a newborn coming home today.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take him home and get him help,” Carina says.

“If he frets about work, tell him not to worry. I know he wasn’t supposed to be working this past week but was obsessed with Richard’s case. I’ve put him on leave for a week. It won’t hurt his residency. We need to get him healthy,” Meredith says.

“Thanks,” Carina said. 

Meredith then heads to her first surgery of the day and spends the next two hours teaching her resident, Dr Helm and two interns the intricacies of liver resections. “Dr Helm, you can scrub in this afternoon with Dr Hayes on the tumour resection,” Meredith says to the resident who impressed her the most during today's surgery. 

“Thanks Dr Grey.”

“Dr Grey, you have a 911 page to OR2. Dr Hunt is sending a patient up for you,” Sally, the nursing student says.

“Thank you Sally, I’m just about to close here. Let them know I’ll be there,” Meredith says. She has Dr Helm close the incision under supervision.

She turns to her two interns, “Please help Bokhee bandage the patient and get him settled in Recovery. Dr Helm, can you update the patient’s family and follow up with your interns?”

“Yes Dr Grey,” Dr Helm replies. She is basking in the praise and responsibility she is being handed today. 

As soon as Dr Helm finishes her last stitches Meredith steps away from the table, pulls off her gown and gloves, heads to the door and says “Thanks everyone. Good work.”

Her next patient had been in a car crash and the scans were up on the screen as she walked in. The resident, Dr Parker, briefs her and she greets Dr Tom Koracick who already has the craniotomy started. “Dr Parker, please open with a midline incision.”

She works with Dr Parker having him do most of the work as the only abdominal bleeding was coming from the spleen. As they were clearing all the quadrants ensuring there are no other issues, she quizzes Dr Parker and his intern for the procedures for a splenectomy. Cormac walks in the door and asks, “Dr Grey?”

“Yes, Dr Hayes?

“Will you be ready for our surgery at 2pm? Or should I push it back?” he asks.

“I’ll be there for 2pm. Dr Helm will be scrubbing in too,” Meredith responds.

“Have you had a break? Do you need anything?” he asks.

“No break today. Just surgery! I have a granola bar in my lab coat pocket. I’ll grab some water before I come in. Feel free to open if I’m running a few moments behind.”

An hour later they finish up in OR2 and she thanks everyone and tasks Dr Parker and his intern with talking to the family and getting the patient to Recovery then the ICU. Once out of the OR she heads directly to the bathroom for a quick pee, splashes water on her face, checks for any phone messages and heads to grab her snack from her lab coat in the change room. Tucked in her pocket she finds a Starbucks bottled Vanilla Frappuccino as well as the granola bar she’d left in there. She smiles, finding the caffeine boost and note for Cormac. The note says ‘ _ I know you missed your coffee at lunch, I know this isn’t as good as fresh. See you in OR4. CH’ _

Knowing they would have the patient under by now she drinks the coffee and eats her granola bar before heading to the scrub room. She places her pager down for the OR nurse and then scrubs in. Walking into the OR and accepting the gown and gloves from the nurse, she says, “Thanks, Annie. Dr Hayes, sorry I’m late.”

“No problem. If you could join beside Dr Helm. She’s opening today. Today’s scans are up on the screen,” he says welcoming her. 

“Dr Grey, he’s ready for you,” Dr Helm says, stepping to the side. 

“Let’s see this tumour. We will slowly remove it from around each organ as we get to it,” she says, as she goes onto explain her approach to this winding type of tumour. Thankfully initial tests had shown it wasn’t cancerous, but the whole tumour would be sent to pathology to ensure there were no cancer cells hiding in it. 

“Nice work Dr Grey,” Cormac says after Meredith had slowly removed the whole tumour as one piece over the past 3 hours. 

“Wow, you got that as one whole piece,” Dr Helm says.

“With both your help, we were able to. The advantage of removing in one piece is that we don’t leave pieces behind and if there are cancerous cells hiding inside none of them sneak out. Now it's time to close. Dr Helm and Dr Hayes, can you finish up here?”

“Go ahead Grey.”

“Thanks. See you in the ICU. Thanks everyone,” she says to the OR team as she removes her gown and gloves. She scrubs out, puts on a gown and heads to the ICU to check on her last patient. While walking she calls Maggie to see when she’s leaving or if she’s staying with Richard tonight. After checking up on her patients, she heads up to the daycare and grabs Ellis and Harriett.

“Sorry I’m so late. Surgery was long. Do you want to go see Grandpa Richard?” Meredith says to them.

“Yes!” “Yay!” And the two girls chat as they head to the elevator and to Richard’s room. 

“Dr Webber, I have some visitors for you,” she says walking into his room.

“Now this is a great surprise! Ellis and Harriett!” and the two girls run over and hug Richard. Meredith settles Harriett on his bed, and Ellis on the chair beside the bed and then checks his chart. 

“Looking good here. Maggie will be bringing you dinner shortly.”

“Thank you. And thanks for bringing these two cuties in to see me. I love these visits. How’s Amelia?”

“They went home a few hours ago.”

“That’s good. Are you done for today?”

“Yes, I did 3 surgeries back to back. Very impressed with Dr Helm’s and Dr Parker’s work today. Now off to find Jackson and head home.”

“Have a good night girls,” Richard says to the three of them as they head to the lounge. Meredith paged Jackson letting him know they would be in the lounge. “Ellie, Harriett, please sit nicely here and read while I change,” she says, handing them her iPad with a favourite ebook open. 

“Yes, Momma!” “Yes, Auntie Mer.”

Jackson and Cormac were both in the lounge with the girls when she got back out. “These two told me they had a good visit with Grandpa Richard. Thanks for taking Harriett,” Jackson says.

“Not a problem. Maggie is taking him dinner tonight but then coming home,” Meredith tells Jackson.

“So Dr Webber is doing well?” Cormac asks.

“Yes. He’s in much better shape,” Jackson says.

“That’s good to hear. Dr Grey, guess you are headed home?”

“Yes, to the family. Quiet evening. I have a sister, her partner, their newborn and my two kids at home. Elli and I will be taking them home dinner,” she says.

“You aren’t cooking?” Cormac inquires.

“You don’t want Meredith cooking,” Jackson says as he packs his bag.

“Jackson!” Meredith responds by slapping him.

“It's true! Just remember my party when you started an oven fire,” he continues teasing.

“OK. Cooking isn’t my strength,” she agrees.

“Bye Auntie Mer,” Harriett says as Jackson picks her up. 

“Bye sweetie. Have fun with Daddy and Grandma tonight.”

Cormac listened to the two of them banter back and forth, thinking their relationship is like siblings. “You two tease one another like siblings,” he says.

“Well we kinda are now. It's a long story. But we’ve worked together since the Seattle Grace and Mercy West merger, been through some crazy stuff here. And he and Maggie are step siblings, and she’s my half sister, so…”

“That is a crazy connection,” he says.

“Oh and I knew Richard when he did his residency. I’m the one of the three of us that he knew when we were little.”

“You’ll have to tell me that story sometime,” he says.

“So about that raincheck,” she starts checking her schedule.

“What does your schedule this weekend look like?”

“I’m off Friday night and all day Saturday. I’ll need to arrange a babysitter if Amelia or Maggie aren’t up for watching the kids though.”

“Do they both live with you?”

“Yes. Maggie, Amelia, now Link and four kids,” she admits.

“And you all get along?”

“Mostly. Amy and I’ve had our issues. Same with Maggie and I. They’ve been here for me since Derek died. What about your kids? Can you just leave them?”

“If I order them a large pizza they’ll be happy! Teenagers! How about dinner Friday evening?” he says in response. 

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow,” she says, getting Ellis ready to leave then finishes pre-ordering dinner to pick up on her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and update this once a week as I try and finish my other three stories. I will be adding them to this site shortly. Currently they are only on FFN.
> 
> On FFN, someone asked if I would change the rating later. I don't know, thoughts? Is mature/explicit content ok?


	3. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeLuca is sent with his sister so she can deal with his mental health. Amelia, Link and Meredith enjoy and evening working and chatting.

Meredith arrived at home just as Carina DeLuca arrived. She’d touched base with Amelia and had found out that Andrew was still on the couch. “Guess he’s still here,” Meredith says to Carina. 

“Yes. Amelia says he’s still on the couch.”

“I’ll help you get him to your car,” Meredith says.

“I’ll try not to disturb your kids,” Carina says as she sees them sitting on the floor.

“I’ll send them upstairs so we can get Andrew out.” Meredith turns to her children and sends them upstairs to let Amelia know she was home.

“Thanks. Andrea, andiamo a casa! Time to go home,” Carina says before switching to softer words in Italian. It took them nearly half an hour to get Andrew into the car.

Meredith walks into the kitchen and decides she needs to make dinner. She calls the kids to the kitchen to help and pulling various items out of the fridge she decides that quesadillas are her speed. It was something that with the help of a timer she could make without burning. It isn’t any more difficult than grilled cheese, tortillas, cooked chicken, onions, peppers, cheese and canned beans. Placing the baking sheets on the counter the kids help her assemble dinner. She served dinner with salad, baby cucumbers and carrots, with mild salsa for the dip.

After dinner she sits with Link and Amelia and they work on the article about Cobalt poisoning from the hip replacement, especially outlining the symptoms and Link included descriptions on the damaged cobalt parts he removed. He’d had photos taken of the removed parts that clearly showed the damage that they would include in the submission. 

Meredith had enjoyed cuddling with the baby while Amelia and Link had typed up the document. As he started fussing, Meredith went to hand him back to Amelia saying, “So does this hungry cutie have a name yet?”

“No. We can’t agree,” Link said.

“Choose something soon as I’m sure he won’t like  _ Baby Boy _ when he starts school,” Meredith said laughing.

“So how did you choose?” Link asked.

“Zola was named by the Malawi orphanage. Well Dr Bailey saved my life during my delivery, doing the emergency splenectomy in the dark, so we named him Bailey. Derek wanted his name in there so it's Derek Bailey. Ellis Alexandra. I was all alone and spent many hours thinking of my mom and how now that I’m alone I don’t want to raise my kids like she did. To remind myself of my love for my children, for my love of surgery. Her middle name, Alexandra is after my sister and Karev.”

“Bailey was with me too, but I’m not naming him Bailey too. That would be confusing. How about Richard? You were with him during our delivery,” Amelia comments.

“No. No Dick, Dickie or Richie,” Link says.

“Fair,” Amelia says.

“What about Derek or Mark?” Link suggests.

“And make me sad everytime I say his name? And I already named my first after my dad,” Amelia points out.

“Well don’t use Thatcher,” Meredith says.

“Definitely a no. And no Abraham,” Amelia adds.

“So do you agree on anything other than Scout?” 

“No. But that was originally a joke. I’m going to do the dishes and leave you girls to talk,” Link says.

“As long as we change the subject. No more kids names,” Amelia says.

“Are you two able to watch my kids Friday night?” Meredith asks, changing the subject knowing they weren’t going to get an answer on a name.

“I’m not going far,” Amelia comments pointing to her baby.

“But are you up for watching my kids? Or do I need a sitter?”

“Where are you going?”

“Dinner.”

“Do I get more info? With who?” Amelia inquires.

“Hayes.”

“You’re going on a date! Yes we will watch the kids,” Amelia excitedly answers.

“Amy, it's just dinner with a colleague,” Meredith says trying to deflect from talking about her love life, or lack of it.

“McWidow! Your gift from Cristina. He’s hot! If it's just with him, then it's a date.”

“Amy, you shouldn’t be looking at other guys. Your guy is pretty hot too.”

“I can look. Just no touching! But Link’s mine!”

“I know. We almost dated, but I made a dumb decision,” Meredith replies thinking of when she chose DeLuca over Link. 

“But if you hadn’t done that, I might not have gotten together with Link, and we wouldn’t have this beautiful boy,” she answered cuddling her baby.

“So true. You two are great together.”

“We are trying. I am still damaged.”

“Amy, aren’t we all damaged? I definitely am.”

“Don’t think Maggie is!”

“Well, OK. But how many can be that sunny and happy?”

“Link! No you and I are dark and twisty.”

“Yes Link is very bubbly!”

“So you and Hayes?” Amelia tries to turn the conversation back to Meredith as her baby starts fussing.

“You better go deal with your fussy baby boy. I have work to do,” Meredith says. As Amelia gets up and heads upstairs to bed, Meredith picks up her laptop and finishes the draft they’d been working on that evening. 

* * *

The next day, she receives a message from Carina, ‘ Psych admission a go. He’s still barely responding to verbal commands.’ 

Meredith is done with DeLuca. She doesn’t want to be responsible for him, to date him, to support him. DeLuca reminds her in way too many of the negative ways of Derek. 

The things about Derek she hated. The things that had threatened their relationship. As much as she hates to admit it, she often doubts she would still be with Derek if he hadn’t died. She loved him. Still loved him. But she hated him too. Yes she hated him for dying, but also for going to DC, not putting his family first, not putting her career on equal footing as his. Her visits with Dr Carr after her trauma due to the postictal patient have helped her work out some of her memories of Derek and their marriage. She’d also restarted seeing Dr Carr after Riggs left. She’d told Riggs that if it was Derek she’d be gone, but the more she lived without Derek, the more she realized that maybe she wouldn’t. Sure Derek was her true love, but their relationship was toxic. She wants a partner who is an equal and she had recently realized that wasn’t Andrew. 

Andrew DeLuca is cocky, hot tempered, Italian, good looking, caring and sensitive, but his temper has gotten the best of him recently. Sure she found his attention flattering but he isn’t what she wants in a long term relationship. His recent mental health issues don’t help, but that isn’t the reason she needs to move forward. 

She needs to take care of herself first. Do something for her. She needs to talk to her person. 

To Alex she texts, ‘Tequila night needed! You are too far away :(’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments.


	4. The Irish Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Cormac head out on a date.

Meredith can’t believe she’s considering dating again. When has she really dated? With Derek it started with a one night stand. Definitely not the way she wants this to go. Thorpe started with a few rides or dinners before they fell into bed. Slightly better. Of ecourse with Riggs they started with angry sex in the back of her car, then joined the mile high club! Not great relationship building there. DeLuca, well it was interesting. Lots of ups and downs in that relationship. But still… Does she want to date again? Look for a partner? With Cormac Hayes? A widower. One who has many firsts to tackle without his wife. Maybe she could do this right this time. Spend time getting to know him. Date. Flirt. 

He was worth it, she thinks. He’s Cristina approved. Guess that is a good first step. At least Cormac wouldn’t be throwing nasty words at her saying he wasn’t her equal. They were equals. He respects her. Sure they fought the first few cases they worked on together, but they are both strong surgeons with amazing careers, wonderful kids, and personal tragedies. 

She loved sparing with him at work, even when they disagreed they respected one another. They have different work approaches, he wants to tell the patients the worst case outcomes, whereas she likes to be a little more optimistic until the initial testing is complete. Strange that she is the optimistic one. She is usually the dark and twisty one. After he explains about his wife’s cancer treatment, she understands more about him and the history that shaped him. He wants the patients to have all the info, all the possibilities up front. She preferred to get the first round of tests done before getting to the worst case options. The first few surgeries, he frustrated her. But that has changed. 

Working with Hayes was like working with Jackson, Alex or Cristina. It feels great to work with him, he pushes her, but it's also comfortable, relaxing. Cormac confuses her, he teases her, he challenges her. He has attitude, but then so does she. 

If she’s going to date, she wants to do this right. Start a relationship, slowly. Date. Become Friends. Was he ready for a relationship? Should she chance it? Start a relationship? 

* * *

‘Sorry can’t do Tequila,’ is the message she gets back from Alex.

‘How about Facetime after work?’ she replies.

‘8pm your time?’ Alex sends back, thinking she’d have the kids in bed or at least reading by then.

‘Thanks <3’ she replies.

* * *

  
  
  


Walking to the nurses station Cormac says, “Morning Grey. Time for a consult?”

“Good morning, Hayes. Yes, just let me finish this,” she says as she finishes the forms.

“Did you enjoy the baby cuddles last night?”

“Yes. But you get to cuddle babies everyday at work,” she said handing the tablet and signed forms on the clipboard to the nurse and turning to leave the nurses station.

“They aren’t usually healthy in the NICU.”

“True. Yes last night was great, especially since I didn’t have to wake up to feed the newborn in the middle of the night.”

“Oh I don’t miss midnight wakings. Tough as a resident,” he replies.

“It is. I was a resident when we adopted Zola. Although I found it tougher with Ellis as a newborn,” she says as they walk towards the peds floor.

“That would have been rough,” he says.

“I had Alex, Maggie and Amelia but…,” Meredith stops her thought. Cormac guesses what she is thinking, and gives her a few minutes silence. He can’t imagine being on his own with young kids, it was hard enough with teenagers. 

* * *

Meredith gets her kids settled and reading in their bed before climbing on her bed with her iPad. She’s glad Alex is finally replying to her messages. Letting them connect by facetime. She misses Alex. Her Person. She’d lost two of them. Cristina to Switzerland and Alex to Kansas. Alex really hadn’t been gone long, but... 

“So what’s up that you need me? Issues with DeLuca?” Alex replies.

“Andrew and I aren’t together. Carina put him in the place Jo was. Your replacement is the problem.”

“What about my replacement? He's no good?”

“Oh he’s good. He worked with Cristina. She sent him after you left.”

“Really? So what’s wrong? Details, please”

“Well, he’s hot. Ummm… He has two boys. He’s a widow too.”

“He’s hot, available and asked you out? Go out with him.”

“But…”

“Mer, do it for you. Enjoy an evening out. Just have fun.” 

“Thanks Alex. I really miss you here.”

“Miss you too. How’s Webber?”

“Amazing recovery. We’re trying to send him home with Jackson,” Meredith adds as they continue their conversation about their kids. They avoid talking about Jo or Izzie. It is still a sore spot that Alex left to live with Izzie. But Meredith knows that Alex really had left for his kids and only his kids. 

“Why me? And not Cristina?” he asks before they end the call.

“This isn’t a subject to talk about in the OR, and she only answers my calls from the OR these days. And since the guy in question used to work there...”

“Is she ever anywhere else?”

“Doubt it. Thanks, I miss you. Hug your kids,” Meredith says as they end the call. 

“You too, Mer. I miss all of you,” he says.

* * *

Cormac gets off work early Friday arrives home in time to play some ‘football’ with his boys. Austin and Liam still love to get out after school and play football with their dad. They both were on the starting lines of their school soccer teams. Often they would head for ice cream after playing but given today’s typical Seattle weather, rain, they decided to head home for a hot drink and snack. Cormac didn’t mind the rain as it isn’t that much different than his hometown outside of Galway, Ireland. 

He puts the kettle on as he walks into the kitchen and sends the boys off to shower and change. He puts on a pot of tea, still loving the box of loose leaf Barry’s tea his mom sent him. Knowing he was letting them eat pizza again, he makes a platter of nachos with lots of fresh veggies and cheese, and dices up some fresh tomatoes, onions and cilantro for salsa. 

“Wow! Thanks, Dad,” Liam says as he walks in.

“Can I have hot chocolate instead of tea?” Austin asks.

“You know where the Keurig is, help yourself,” Cormac says to his youngest.

“You need to be home early more often,” Austin says munching on the nachos and adding some marshmallows to his hot chocolate. 

“Fresh salsa! Only thing better would have been guac,” Liam adds.

“Sorry no avocado. I’m out for dinner tonight. If you want pizza later you can order it.”

“Who are you out with tonight?” Austin says.

“Dr Grey. How much homework do you have this weekend?” Cormac questions trying to change the subject. He’s a little nervous about what his kids will have to say about him dating. It was bad enough that Liam was dating, but to be dating at the same time as your teenage son. 

“Dr Grey? We met her. She’s nice. She sent us down to the game room,” Austin says ignoring the homework question.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks.

“Yes, you have met Dr Grey. We are going to the Irish pub on the pier,” Cormac replies, being honest with his kids. So much for his plans to not talk about this with his boys. He doesn’t want to talk about this with his boys, but he doesn’t want to lie to them either. It is his first date, but he hasn’t dated in years, the last date he went on was over four years ago with their mom.

“Is this your first date?” Liam asks.

“Yes. And to answer the questions I normally throw at you before a date, I work with her, she’s a general surgeon, the head of General Surgery. No you can’t meet her parents because they have both passed away, but you have met her sisters, Dr Shepherd and Dr Pierce. I will behave like a gentleman, take her home by a reasonable hour and I will be polite,” Cormac says.

“You are funny dad,” Liam replies.

“Does that mean you’ll be home by bedtime?” Austin replies.

“I’m not sure, but since it’s Friday and I don’t usually start bugging you guys to turn off the video games until 11, I’ll probably be home about then to bug you.”

“Aww, you could arrive home later and we could keep playing,” Austin says.

“And about the homework?” he says.

“Not too much, I can get my math and biology done before soccer tomorrow,” Liam says.

“Austin?”

“Aw dad, it's Friday!”

“You don’t need to do it today, you just need to tell me what you have. Remember I work on Sunday.”

“English, Math, Science and Socials homework. Math and Science are easy. English is simple, we need to write a story about somewhere we have traveled. I’ll either do Ireland or Switzerland. The US history is killing me. I don’t know it.”

“OK, I’ll sit down with you tomorrow. My US history isn’t great either,” Cormac says, this is when he wished he had Abby here to help with homework, she at least was raised in the USA. His history classes covered Ireland and Europe. 

“Can you two clean up here while I shower?” Cormac says pointing to the dishes and dishwasher.

“OK,” Austin says, grabbing the dishes and starting to load the dishwasher. Liam puts a lid on the extra salsa and puts it in the fridge and then wipes down the counters.

Cormac pours himself another tea and heads to his room to shower and change. He picks out a pair of clean dark jeans, a light grey oxford shirt and a dark grey Aran jumper. He still loves this jumper his mom knit him years ago, although he figures the boys will give him a hard time for wearing it. But what better to wear to an Irish Pub but his favourite sweater from Ireland. And he hopes wearing it will calm his nerves.

He hadn’t been on a date in years. He’d been with Abigail since his internship. Meredith interests him. She’s strong, fierce and an amazing surgeon. She’s a mom of three, she understands being widowed, raising kids on her own, living without the person she thought she’d be with for the rest of her life. And she was definitely easy on the eyes. He hears a knock at the door and says, “Come in.”

Liam comes in and jumps onto the bed, lays on his back and looks at the ceiling. “Dad, what’s up with that sweater?”

“This jumper? I love it,” he answers.

“But it’s old! I know it’s Móraí’s favourite but maybe you need a new one,” Liam says. 

“This jumper is perfect for tonight's weather.”

“Aye. OK. So…”

“What’s up?”

“Well… uh, I support you dating.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Cormac says, wondering where his son is taking this conversation. He is glad that Liam is open to him dating again. 

“But… uh… don’t forget to… uh… be safe,” Liam says a little nervously.

Cormac pauses before replying, this must have been hard for him to say, but must have really bothered him. They had talked recently about being safe and respecting boundaries of their dates as Liam and his girlfriend were getting more serious and starting to go out on dates themselves instead of just in a group of friends. “Liam, I will be safe when I’m ready for that step. Right now, I’m not ready for anything more than a date. Definitely not expecting anything more than a good night kiss on our first date. I’m also going to respect the house rules that you and I set up. They aren’t just ‘Your rules’, they are OUR house rules and apply to all three of us.”

“Thanks dad. Can  Amahle come over tomorrow night after soccer?”

“Yes, as long as you get some homework done either tonight or in the morning.”

“Aye.”

“I better get going,” he says hugging his oldest, knowing he needs to leave so he can pick up Meredith at 7 and head to a local Irish pub, Paddy Coyne's Pier 70. He’d found the pub on the pier but hadn’t been in because the boys weren’t able to go in. It was one of the difficult differences between Europe and here. At home the pubs were open for all during the day. Basically a restaurant. The pub would be something casual tonight, not too fancy, with a local Celtic folk band and some good Irish Whiskey.

* * *

Cormac arrives at Meredith’s house, it wasn’t actually all that far from their townhouse. Taking a deep breath he heads up to the front door, wondering who all he’ll meet at the house. Link opens the door.

“Hayes, good to see you. Welcome to this crazy house,” Link says welcoming Cormac inside, where Meredith’s kids were running around chasing one another.

“Thanks, these kids are a little wound up,” he replied.

“Yes. I may have fed them sugar afterschool. We went for donuts.”

“Brave, aren’t you watching them tonight?”

“I’ll cuddle the baby and get Amelia to do that,” Link replies.

“I heard that. You have the 3 older ones!” they hear Amelia yell from the kitchen.

“Ooops, I was caught,” Link says grinning.

“Is Meredith ready?”

“Zola, can you go check on your Mom,” Amelia asks, coming out into the living room. 

“Yes Auntie Amy,” Zola says running up the stairs.

“Amy? Thought it was Amelia?” Cormac says.

“Amelia please. Only Mer & her kids are allowed to call me Amy. Derek & Mark always called me Amy,” she answers. 

Cormac knows that Derek was her brother, but isn’t quite sure who Mark is, so asks, “Mark?”

“Yay, another non-Seattle doctor… You’ve missed the history,” Link replies.

“Mark Sloan was Derek’s best friend and was basically raised by my mom. So an extra older brother,” Amelia said.

“Sloan, as in Grey-Sloan Memorial?”

“Yes. Mark and Lexie, Meredith’s sister, both died in the plane crash,” Amelia says.

“Sorry you both lost family members,” he says not sure what else he should say. 

“Thanks. I did get part of a hospital out of it,” Meredith says walking down the stairs. He turns to look at her, and wow! Gone was the tired doctor at the end of the day, or the surgeon in scrubs. Meredith had on tight jeans and a lavender sweater with a white lacy tank top peeking out the top of the v-neck.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

“Just let me say goodbye to these crazy kids. Someone fed them sugar! ZoZo, Bays, Ellie, come here for a hug,” she says trying to corral her kids. She hugs her kids and reminds them to be good for Amelia and Link. She slides on her jacket as they head outside and to his car.

“I heard that Link got them donuts. It was much quieter at my house tonight.”

“Oh?”

“One doing homework, and the other playing video games. They’ll be good until they each want to play different games.” He opens the car door for her before she gets in and then walks around and gets in his Tesla model 3. 

“Nice car,” she says.

“Had to spoil myself when I got here. I didn’t have a car in Switzerland.”

“Ah! Does your oldest have his learners permit?”

“Liam, yes he does. I was glad I still had my valid license from Pennsylvania or I would have had to re-do all the steps. They didn’t accept my Irish or EU license.”

“That must have made it difficult,” she says.

“It would have made it hard for Liam, if I was having to repeat the steps to qualify.”

“So where are we headed?”

“An Irish pub,  Paddy Coyne's Pier 70. A local celtic band is playing. Have you been there?” he says. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve been to an Irish Pub since I was in Dublin.”

“When was that?”

“The summer between Pre-Med and Med School.”

“So just a few years ago,” he said laughing.

“I toured Europe on the cheap with a friend. It was lots of drinking and…”

“I did some travels during med school, Amsterdam, Madrid, Rome.”

“So when did you learn Italian?” 

“Highschool. Irish, English and Italian. You?”

“During pre-med. Before I was committed to medicine.” They pull into the parking lot at Pier 70 and then walk to the pub. As they approach, they hear the music and choose an outside table. The weather has cleared up, and it is a clear spring evening. The deck seating has heaters and a little quieter than the indoor seating. The Pacific Northwest isn’t normally a place either one of them would consider sitting during April, but it is fairly warm and the pub is set up for warm outside seating with plexiglass windbreaks, propane heaters and blankets on the backs of each chair. The view of Elliot Bay was amazing.

They start with Irish Whiskey with their appetizers before moving onto Irish Beer. It had been quite a while since he’s had any Irish beers on tap and they had Guinness, Harp and Smithwicks. He chooses the Smithwicks Red Ale and Meredith orders the Harp lager. Sticking with the traditional Irish meal items, they order the Irish Beef Stew and Shepherd's Pie respectively. 

During dinner they talked about their kids, about life in Seattle and about their upcoming weekend. Cormac complained about having to learn US history to help his youngest with his middle school work. “Not looking forward to Liam’s US history requirements. He’s taking them over the summer as he’s behind as not all his courses transferred from Switzerland.”

“What grade is he in?”

“Officially grade 11. He’s finished some grade 12 requirements from our two years in Switzerland, and of course is missing US History. The first few months here he worked on a couple of grade 11 courses in a self paced program to align with the school system here. I don’t plan on moving now until Austin graduates. I definitely don’t want to do that again.”

“That must have been tough for Liam.” 

“He handled it well. He is driven and plans to go into medicine.”

“Another generation of surgeons?” she asks.

“Just him. I think Austin will do something with computers or technology. What about yours?”

“Zola wants to be a neurosurgeon, although Maggie keeps trying to get her to choose Cardio. Bailey says he’s going to be a surgeon, currently he wants to fix bones like Link. And Ellie is currently saying she’ll be a princess.”

“Love the princess stage with my patients. They do grow out of it,” he says laughing.

“Hope so. I don’t see too many princess jobs open,” Meredith says. 

When the band heads back on, they announce it's their final set and Cormac realizes it is already after 9:30 pm so he asks, “Do you want anything else? Desert? An Irish Coffee?”

“I’ll take an Irish Coffee,” she says. He orders a tea for himself and her coffee and they sit chatting and enjoying the last set of music. When the music ends, they walk back to his car and head to her place. Once at her place he walks her to the door and she says, “Thanks for the great evening.” 

“I had a good time. That was my first date,” he said.

She squeezes his hand and asks, “So are you game for another evening out?”

“Yes, guess we’ll need to check our calendars,” he says.

“Definitely. Goodnight, Cormac,” she says, hugging him quickly and heading inside.

“Night,” he says as she retreats into the house and walks back to his car.

* * *

Amelia is making breakfast the next morning when Meredith comes in and asks  "Well? What happened? I want all the details!"

“And I want to know your baby’s name? Does  _ Baby Boy _ have a name yet?” Meredith replies.

“We haven’t decided.”

“Come on. Baby needs a name. No name, no details,” Meredith says filling her coffee mug. She was trying to avoid the next conversation. This is the conversation she has hated since Derek died. How do you talk to your sister-in-law about wanting to move past her brother, find a new life partner, have sex with someone else. Of course the last time Meredith had this discussion, Amelia was supportive of Meredith moving on, it just wasn’t a favourite conversation.

Link comes into the kitchen and Amelia hands him his coffee in a travel mug. “Are you long at the hospital today?” she asks.

“No just going to check on Richard,” he says. 

“Are you meeting with Jackson too?” Meredith asks.

“Yes. I’m meeting with Jackson first. We have an ultimatum for him. He’s either going to be shipped to a rehab facility or he moves in with Jackson,” Link says.

“Good. I’ve been working on him. I did suggest he could move in here.”

“That’s a good daughter,” Amelia laughs.

Meredith shoots her a nasty look and replies, “Just another stray.”

“I think 4 kids and 4 adults might be a bit much for Richard,” Link says.

“Very true, but he’s one of the few from our core group that hasn’t lived here. Although I don’t know if he’d want to live in Ellis’ house,” Meredith adds.

“Probably not. Well, I’ve lived with him. So does that count?” Amelia says.

“This group is crazy,” Link says shaking his head.

“Maybe, just maybe,” Meredith says.

“Who all has lived here?” Link inquires.

“Well I lived here from birth to four years with Ellis and Thatcher. I moved back for my internship. Izzy and George were my first roommates. Then Derek, Callie, Alex, April, and Jackson all lived here at some point. Cristina sometimes stayed here, but she never had a room. We fixed up the attic for Lexie. Alex bought the house from me for a few years, and he and Jo lived here. Arizona lived here with Alex. And now it’s Amelia, Maggie, you and I,” Meredith says.

“Wow!”

“Derek lived here with interns?”

“Yes, after he left Addison the second time.”

“And you really don’t mind me living here?” Link asks.

“Not at all. You are family. Family sticks together,” she says.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no kiss yet. :)


	5. Surgeons & Single Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Cormac try and figure out time to date as Single Parents and Surgeons.

Cormac gets home after his date and sends his boys to bed. He decides to pour himself a whiskey and sit and watch the late night show. He keeps his whiskey under lock in his room. It isn't that he doesn't trust his boys, but his whiskey is all from Ireland and some of it's quite difficult to get locally. He has started getting some of the newer whiskeys from Dingle and other newer distilleries. He also has a selection of Kilbeggan, West Cork and Teeling Whiskeys.

Thinking back to the last week in Switzerland he remembered sharing the last of his Whiskey with the staff at the Klausman Institute. They had a whiskey tasting event and most of the surgical staff and researchers tasted the various Irish blends. Many of them stopped after the first few not wanting to overindulge. Cristina matched him trying all the varieties he had to offer and she could definitely hold her own.

Thinking of Cristina makes him think of his evening with Meredith and the enjoyable time they had at the Irish Pub. She really is great to talk to. Much easier than Cristina, but he could definitely see why they were friends.

As he finishes his drink, he heads to get ready for bed and as he lays down he notices the family photo he has beside the bed. Abbigail. Abby. His love. He misses her. But he thinks he's ready to move on. He wishes he could have had longer with Abby. But life isn't always fair. Look at Meredith and all her loss. He doesn't know all the details, but he knows she has lost her mom, her dad, her sister, her husband, his best friend. He's heard a little through the rumour mill at the hospital about the plane crash that renamed the hospital to Grey-Sloan as well as a few drunken comments from Cristina about how she hates to fly. He knows the two of them were the least injured while stranded and kept the others alive until their rescue. He couldn't imagine.

His thoughts are jumbled as he drifts off. He wakes from his dream early and is feeling unsettled so he decides to head out for a run hoping the morning air will clear his mind. Slipping on his running tights, tank top and rain jacket. He leaves a note on the whiteboard in the kitchen letting his boys know where he was. It is a Saturday morning so he doubts they'll be up before he returns, but he's following the house rules that he set. He takes his full water bottle from the fridge, sets up his watch to track his run and slips the phone into his jacket pocket, turning on his running music. His running music will lead him through a 60min run, he likes using it as it reminds him to do a warm up and cool down and since he's started back running he hasn't injured himself. Most days he could run 10 miles in his hour workout.

It is great to get out. It is a typical drizzly morning so he's glad he chose the tights over shorts, his legs would be freezing if he'd just worn his shorts. He heads towards the Cheshiahud Lake Union Lake trail figuring he'll be early enough to miss most of the others out for a run. The run is a 6 mile route around Lake Union and with his run to and from the lake he can usually complete his goal of 10 miles. The traffic on the roads is light and there are only a few waiting on buses as he runs to the trail. The trail has a few early morning joggers and cyclists, he likes to get out early avoiding those that are socializing. It's great when he has time to run early, but on days he runs at other times he'll often take other routes so he can just focus on his running. He doesn't get out as often as he'd like, so when he gets out he likes to be able to run and not get distracted.

Austin is up when he gets home and says, "You ran in that?"

"Yes Austin. It was just running."

"But tights only?"

"I wasn't out for a fashion show." Cormac could hear his youngest groan as he went to make his coffee.

"Dad, can you make scones?"

"After my shower, but only if you sit and work on your history homework while I'm baking."

"Thanks Dad. We need lots for soccer today."

"Aye. Are we on snacks for the game?"

"Yes. Scones and oranges please?" Cormac nodded and took his coffee and headed to his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Meredith sees Cormac waiting by his car on Monday morning. He'd seen her drive in so is waiting. "How was US History homework?" she inquires.

"Glad it's not me. I wouldn't pass," Cormac says grinning. Yesterday, he'd sent her a message trying to figure out time for a date this week but it had come up empty.

"Sorry it looks like we are on complete opposite schedules," Meredith says.

"What about breakfast? Next Monday you are off and I start late," he says.

"Oh, that might work. Let me check if Amelia or Link can watch Ellie," she replies.

"If they can't, what about taking her to the park?" he suggests knowing he wants to spend time with her outside of work, even if that means hanging out at the park.

"Sounds good," she says smiling that they'd come up with a plan as they walk to the coffee cart. They each order their morning coffee and head into the hospital together.

Dating is hard. But dating as a doctor is harder. Dating is hard as a single parent. Add to that both of them are doctors and both have kids. It's really hard to find time. They aren't ready to share their relationship at work. So far it is just friends. But Meredith feels there is definitely a spark there, something to pursue. She's already done the hospital gossip mill three times; she doesn't want to do that again, especially since it hasn't been all that long since she and DeLuca were a couple. She really needed to talk to Andrew, but that would have to wait until after he was out of treatment and back home.

* * *

The week passes in a blur. Meredith and Cormac pass one another in the hallways, in the ER and ORs, but they didn't even have consults together. Meredith finally gets up the nerve to ask Amelia if she can watch Ellis on Monday.

"Sorry Mer. Got an appointment with Carina and the pediatrician for Scout, then lunch with Link's parents," Amelia replies.

"Guess you don't want a four year old with you for all that," Meredith comments.

"So why are you trying to get rid of Ellie on your day off?"

"Nothing Amy," Meredith said, turning away so Amelia can't read her face.

"Something is up Mer. You have a date?" Amelia asks, knowing this was the one area Meredith wasn't wanting to talk to her about. "Details, please. You still haven't told me about your last date."

"It was a date. Do I have to tell you?"

"Have to? No. But I'm curious. You seem happy. Happier than you've been in a while. Happier than you've been since Alex left."

"Alex and I have been on Skype once a week."

"Glad to hear Alex is talking to you. But what about Hayes?"

"He's a friend."

"So how was your date?"

"Fine... Nice... Good…," she finally answered.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Amy! Do I have to kiss someone on the first date?"

"Well, you did with Derek!" she said.

"Umm, he picked me up in a bar! We started with the one night stand. So did you and Link."

"True. So no kissing."

"Amy, he lost his wife. I'm waiting for him to make the first move. You know what it's like in your first relationship after losing your love."

"Ya. And even the second. The third is better so far. I'm happy with Link," she says thinking back to James and Owen. "I'm glad you are happy with Link. You two are good together."

"Speaking of Link, here he comes," Amelia says, ending their discussion. Link and Scout arrive at the kitchen door after Link's run.

"Hey Link, have a good run?" Meredith says kissing Scout on the head as she takes him from his daddy's arms. "How's my nephew?"

"Great run, now I need to shower," he says leaning in for a kiss from Amelia.

"Go. I was trying to get details from Mer about her date. But she won't share," Amelia says to Link.

"Let her be. She'll share when she's ready," Link says winking at Meredith.

"I like him. He's a keeper," Meredith says.

* * *

Monday morning Meredith has a lazy morning since the first drop off is school. So although getting three kids out of the house in time for school wouldn't be considered lazy for some, she found it a nice pace. She wasn't up by 6am, she wasn't racing out the door by 7 in time to do drop offs and get into surgery by 8. She wasn't at the hospital for 6, hoping the nanny or her sisters wouldn't have any issues getting the kids to school. The days they all had to be at the hospital for 6 was the worst as she had to get Ellis ready and bring her with her at 5:30. When Ellis was younger it wasn't so bad, but now at 4 it was no fun getting her up so early. She couldn't believe that next year all 3 of her kids would be at the same school. It would definitely make mornings easier. Although she would miss having her kids in the hospital daycare, she could always have lunch with Scout.

"No daycare today?" Zola asks.

"No, I'm off today. We'll just go in time for class."

"Cool! Will you read with my class today?" Zola asks.

"Yes, I can read if your teacher needs my help and is fine with Ellie being there."

"Last week Maggie and Ellie read with my group."

"I like school. When do I get to go?" Ellis says.

"In September."

"You'll be in Kindergarten!" Zola says.

"Yay!" answers Ellis. Being the youngest she wants to join her big sister and brother at the school.

"Ellie, we will go to the park after reading, so make sure you have long leggings on. It's still a little cool this morning. Bay are you nearly ready to go? ZoZo?" The next few minutes is a scramble getting books into backpacks, lunches, socks, shoes and jackets before they finally head out the door.

Meredith and Ellis sit on the floor in the classroom reading with Zola's reading group reading George's Marvelous Medicine by Roald Dahl. Meredith loved the little bit of the story that she got to read, it reminding her of O'Malley.

"Mommy, you look sad," Zola says as they are discussing the story.

"I had a friend George who was a wonderful doctor. I haven't thought of him in a while," she says to the group. One of Zola's friends asks her about being a doctor and they talk a bit about being a doctor.

As she goes to leave, the teacher Mrs Long says "Dr Grey, thanks for coming. You were really good talking to the kids about being doctors. Would you be interested in presenting at our careers day?"

"I could do that. Send me the details, and I'll see what I can do with my schedule."

"Thanks Dr Grey. Zola loves it when you and any of her aunts or uncles can come into school. Bye Ellis," Mrs Long says.

"Thanks. See you after school," Meredith answers. "Bye Mrs Long," Ellis says.

* * *

"Sorry we're late," I say to Cormac as we arrive at the park about 5 minutes late.

"No worries. I haven't been here long. There was a line at Starbucks. Ellie, do you want your Hot Cocoa?"

"Mommy, can I play first?" she asks Meredith.

"Go ahead. Just stay in the playground," Meredith answers, taking the latte from Cormac and sitting on the bench.

"Busy morning?" he asks.

"Not too bad. Zo's teacher asked me if I'd present at their careers day."

"I've done a few of those in my day," he said. They continue chatting and talking about kids while Ellis plays on the slide. They move over to the swing to push Ellis when she asks. Meredith states, "Well, only one kid out of five. Guess that's not too bad".

"True. We need to find time for another meal out just the two of us," he says thinking how he'd like to hold her hand, or put his arm around her. And he isn't brave enough to do that with Ellis here.

"Maybe we need to sit down as department heads and rearrange the oncall schedule," she says.

"That would help. Then we'd have one less obstacle. Just kids schedules to worry about," he says.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe tomorrow at the end of the shift we could look at the schedules?" she says.

"As long as there are no emergency pages, sounds like a plan. What was Amelia doing today?"

"She had a doctor's appointment with Carina, and a pediatrician's appointment, then lunch with Link's parents."

"I could have done the baby checkup!"

"True. But Scout doesn't need a surgeon," she replies.

"Glad they finally chose a name. But I would have done a house call, payment could have been watching Ellis."

"I'll tell her you said that! She's been bugging me about where our relationship is going. She doesn't like the 'we're dating' statement and wants more info."

"Then she needs to step up to the childminding. What is his full name?" he teases.

"Scout Derek Shepherd-Lincoln."

"So she did name him after Derek," he said.

"Yes. But I'm so glad it's his second name. Now I only have to hear it when Bailey or Scout get in trouble and we use their full name."

* * *

Over the next month they spend more time together in the OR than outside of the hospital. Their schedules didn't match, but they should be better the following month as they had adjusted their evening schedules. One of his surgeons is out sick and he ends up covering some extra shits and Meredith is dragged into a few Emergency surgeries. Although Link and Amelia being off shouldn't have meant extra work for her given their specialties, Bailey keeps handing her the extra surgeries as she knows Meredith's kids were at home safe with family instead of with a babysitter.

Cormac and Meredith often grab a quick coffee mid-shift or if their evening shifts finish near the same time, a whiskey in his office while they write their post-op notes. He had started paging her directly, not the General Surgery team if he needs a general surgeon to join him in the OR. "Bailey's getting suspicious," Meredith says.

"Oh?"

"Of why I'm doing all the peds consults."

"Really? She's noticed?"

"Not much gets past her. She knows everything," Meredith says thinking back over her relationship with Miranda Bailey.

"No wonder she's chief," he says.

"Yes. She worked well with Richard, she was his favourite student. He almost had a fit when she considered doing a Peds fellowship."

"Why didn't she do that fellowship?"

"Her son. Her husband left her during her 5th year. She was single parenting it half time and decided the General Surgery fellowship with Richard would be easier to complete as a single parent.

"I'll give her that! Peds is sometimes tough when you have your own kids. But its great being able to go home and hug your healthy kids."

"So true. Speaking of kids, if I leave now I can read them goodnight stories."

"Then you should go. I'll head out shortly and play drop in football with mine at the YMCA," he says.

"Soccer?" she asks.

"I've always called it football… I've played since I was a tot," he replies, his Irish accent coming out stronger than usual. She's noticed his Irish accent is stronger when he talked about his childhood.

"Enjoy. See you tomorrow," she says as she leaves his office.


	6. Meeting Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Cormac continue dating and introduce one another to their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting and update. Got sidetracked by a couple of seasonal stories. All my Meredith & Cormac stories are from the same universe at this point.
> 
> Note Irish and Italian aren't languages I speak, so Google translate is my friend for any translations. Sorry if they are incorrect.

* * *

Cormac walks out of OR2 after a successful surgery with Jackson and says, "Another child will have a beautiful smile thanks to your skills."

"Some of my favourite work, making smiles. I'll update the family," Jackson says proudly before heading towards the waiting room.

Cormac walked into the lounge and saw Meredith sleeping on the couch. Quietly he walks over and whispers, "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up and go home."

"I'm not sleeping," she argues.

"I'm not fighting you on that, but time to get changed," he says, hanging up his lab coat and grabbing his clothes out of his locker.

"Give me a hand," she says reaching her hands up for him to pull her up.

"Now go change," he orders once she is standing. He'd been tempted to pull her into his arms, but not here, not at work, not in the lounge. They both go off to change and when she arrives back he's talking on the phone. Some of the words she doesn't understand, he's talking in Irish. Must be his boys, as the next thing she hears is, "Go ahead and finish all the lasagna... Féach tú níos déanaí, buachaillí."

"Hungry teens?" she asks.

"Definitely," he replies with a smile.

"What are we picking up for dinner," Meredith asks.

"You aren't cooking?" he asks.

"I'm sure you've heard stories of my success, or lack thereof, in the kitchen. Setting it on fire is more my skill. Although with supervision I can heat up food, or possibly make waffles," she replies honestly.

"What do your kids prefer? Mexican? Pasta? Thai?" he asks.

"Mexican all three will eat without complaints," she says.

"How about we order from Malena's Taco Shop? The boys and I order there all the time," he says.

"What do you want?" she says.

"Check out this order," he says handing her his phone with his last order pulled up.

"Looks good. Just order an additional bean tostada," she says. He places the order and they drive to her place stopping briefly to pick up dinner.

Walking into the front door she is quickly met by all three kids and the nanny. "Thanks Cassie. See you Monday," she says quickly letting the nanny head home.

"Zola, Bailey, Ellie, this is Dr Cormac Hayes. He's a pediatric surgeon."

Ellis says, "Like Uncle Alex?"

"Yes, I work in the department your Uncle Alex used to work in," he answers.

"We brought mexican home for dinner," Meredith says to the kids.

"We need to wash our hands," Zola instructs and her siblings follow her to the bathroom.

"Let's go unpack dinner," Meredith says, directing Cormac through the living room. "Water? Milk? Might be some beer left in the fridge over there," she says pointing to the bar fridge.

"Not much of a drinker?" he asks.

"We don't keep much around. Alex used to keep that fridge stocked. Link and I don't drink much around Amelia. She's mostly been clean since before Bailey was born. She did have a slip when I was attacked by a patient. She blamed herself because we were fighting and she didn't answer my neuro page so I was alone with a patient," she explains.

"I didn't know. Never noticed she didn't drink when we are all at Joe's."

"Most of the bartender's know to pour her and Richard the AA special, the soda and gin without the gin! So they just order 'the usual'," Meredith replies.

"Richard's an alcoholic too?"

"Yes, we can talk about the details on that later. Here come the kids," she says. They all sit down at dinner and chat about their week and enjoy the evening together. He hangs out in the living room while she puts the kids to bed, and Link, Amelia and Scout arrive home while he's sitting there.

"Late surgery?" he asks as they come in.

"Yes. We were both in the surgery. Glad we have the amazing daycare on site. Do you mind if I feed Scout here?" Amelia asks.

"Not a problem, as long as you don't mind if I'm here. I'm a paediatric surgeon, I'm supposed to support breastfeeding," he replies with a smile.

"Thanks," she says sitting down and getting comfortable with Scout.

"Amelia, do you want something to eat," Link asks.

"Please, whatever you can find," she answers.

"There's mexican beans and rice as well and a Tostada, and half a burrito," Cormac says.

"Oh that sounds good," Amelia answers.

"Coming right up. Water or tea?" Link asks.

"Iced tea would be wonderful. Guess Mer is putting the kids to bed?" Amelia says. He nods in response. Link arrives in the living room with two plates of food, the mexican leftovers from tonight, and it looks like some leftover fried chicken is added to the plates too.

"How are your kids doing now that school is almost out?" Link asks.

"They are both excited. Liam is still finishing US History. His course load was a little different this year as we moved from Europe. He needs US History to graduate, but had credit for AP European History from Switzerland. Austin is glad to be done. They are both working at the community centre this summer summer camp programs," Cormac says.

"Liam's finishing grade 11? And Austin?" Link asks.

"Yes Liam is officially finishing Grade 11, because of moving from Switzerland mid-year he's finished a good number of Grade 12 courses. He'll mainly be doing AP courses next year so will have his first year of university covered, possibly more depending on how many courses they'll let him complete."

"Where does he want to go to university?" Amelia asks.

"Éire. National University of Ireland Galway School of Medicine is his first choice. He's also interested in University College Dublin School of Medicine or Royal College of Surgeons in Ireland in Dublin. He's working through his Irish Language Certificates. He wants to complete the more advanced B2 level, so if you hear me mumbling in Gaeilge it's because he's testing my skills. The Centre for Irish Language B2 certificate will help get him into the university program because then he can take either the Gaeilge or English courses."

"Wow! Have you always spoken it at home?" Amelia asks, as Meredith joins them in the living room. She sits on the bean bag chair as the sectional already has 3 adults on it.

"Aye. That's all I spoke at home with my parents. They both speak English fluently, but I've only heard them use it at home when Abigail was there," he continues.

"And with your kids?"

"Mostly Gaeilge. They will speak English with them, mainly to explain the language. Austin has a basic grasp of the language, but Liam's always had the ear for it. He's already done two years of online courses and will Skype and chat with my mom for hours. She's a highschool teacher, so she loves it."

"That's amazing. So what are his chances of getting into Med School in Ireland?" Meredith asks.

"Given his marks, great. Especially with his level of Gaeilge. Even at home his language mark would put him at the top, his A1 exam mark was 97%. The Advanced Irish Language initiative is pushing for those with strong Irish into all fields, especially medicine. His only downfall is that he has to apply as an International student," he says.

"Wow! Let us know if he needs anything for his application," Amelia says.

"He'll need some hospital volunteer time as in Ireland you start directly in med school," Cormac explains.

"That should be easy to get. He can work in my lab or when the UW med school students visit, he can join with them," Meredith says.

"I'll have him contact you," he says. They sit and chat for another hour or so with Amelia and Link before Cormac decides he should get home to his kids. Meredith walks him over to the door and says, "Thanks, I had a great night."

"Another first, dinner with your kids," he says.

"The harder one is next," she says.

"What?"

"Dinner with your kids!" she answers. And he chuckles.

Not quite ready to kiss her especially with an audience, he squeezes her hand and gently rubs her cheek with his other hand as he leans in and whispers in her ear, "Buona notte e sogni d'oro."

"Sogni d'oro. Ci vediamo domani," Meredith replies letting go of his hand.

* * *

Meredith picks up Harriet from the hospital daycare and heads to the summer camp program at the University she's enrolled her three kids in. Now they are all school aged, she's able to put them in various camps together, as she wonders how her baby is heading to Kindergarten in the fall.

"Richard, you are looking great," Meredith says as she walks in with the four kids.

"Thanks, Meredith. This location is amazing for rehab," he admits.

"Grandpa!" "Grandpa Richard!" yelled the youngest two kids.

"Ellie! Harriet!" he says, giving the little girls a big hug.

"Hi Dr Richard," says Zola.

"Hi there, Miss Zola," Richard responds, shaking her hand that's offered.

Turning to Bailey he says, "And hi Bailey."

"Sounds like our dinner guests are here. Mer, thanks for picking up Harriet," Jackson says walking down the stairs from his bedroom, freshly showered and dressed.

"No problem. Did you get a run in?"

"Yes, I went out with Ben," Jackson confirmed.

"Maggie said she'd be a little late, she was still in surgery when we left."

"Dr Maggie was doing a quad bypass, daddy," Harriet says.

"Did Auntie Meredith take you to the gallery, ladybug?" Jackson inquires.

"Yes, we saw Dr Maggie and Dr 'melia. Dr 'melia was doing a cran...", she answers.

"A craniotomy?" Jackson confirms with his daughter.

"Yes! Can I go play with Ellie?" she asks.

"How about we wash our hands for dinner and then eat. You can play after dinner," Jackson says.

"Everyone wash your hands for dinner. Mer, can you help me get food to the table?" Jackson says.

"What can I do?" Richard asks.

"How about you check the scrubbing in the bathroom?" Jackson says listening to the kids running to wash their hands.

"Bailey, please be careful. Don't run into anyone. Dr Richard is still recovering," Meredith yells at her son.

"We've got this, don't we Bailey?" Richard says, putting his hand out to catch Bailey and chatting as they head to the bathroom.

Meredith and Jackson plate up dinner for everyone, knowing it would be easiest for the kids if their food was already on their plates. Jackson had picked up a bake-at-home lasagna from the local italian deli, sourdough bread from the bakery and made a caesar salad and fruit platter.

Maggie arrives as the kids are finishing their meal so Jackson lets them go play while Maggie joins them at the table with her meal. Turning to Richard she says, "So how is physio going?"

"Going well, I've ditched the cane inside. Still use it for walks outside," he says.

"And the neurologist clearance?" she asks.

"I'm cleared. I just need to be cleared by physio and I can come back to work," he says.

"That's wonderful. We miss you at the hospital," Maggie replies.

"So you will need to spend time in the teaching lab before heading back into the OR," Meredith says.

"I figured that. I'm the one that implemented those protocols," he replies.

"You can take over my teaching," she offers.

"Oh, you are going to enjoy this," Jackson teases Meredith.

"Yes, first she strong-arms me into living here, and now gives me all her teaching," Richard replies.

"Would you have preferred the rehab facility? Would you have been pushed as much?" Jackson says.

"No. I'm thankful for you three. You have been great. And I love having Harriet and Mer's kids around," Richard says.

"She's loved having her grandpa here. You are welcome to stay as long as you need," Jackson says thinking of how Richard and Catherine aren't yet talking. He knows his mom needs to apologize, which isn't something she does easily. And he hopes they can figure something out before Richard starts back at the hospital as he doesn't want a showdown in the hospital hallways.

* * *

"Grey, I have a patient coming in from Spokane that needs your skills. Care to scrub in?" Cormac asks finding her in the ICU.

"Sure. What's up?" she says.

"A nasty tumour. Can't tell from the scans sent what organs are involved. She'll arrive tonight and if she's stable I'd like to operate tomorrow," he says.

"Sounds good, I'm just headed to surgery now, so let me know when updated CT/MRI scans are available," she says.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" he asks quietly so it can't be overheard. They were going to watch the end of the boy's soccer game. They had joined a summer team and were both playing on the same team, making it easier for Cormac to watch both of them.

"Yes," she replies.

"Great. See you tomorrow for sure," he says heading back to the paediatric unit.

They spent most of the next day in surgery together. She ends up in the lounge at the end of the day while April, Teddy and Maggie are discussing some recent cardio trauma cases. Wanting to listen in and not worried about quickly changing her top and slipping on jeans with the current staff in the Attendings lounge. Meredith gets caught as she slips off her scrub pants and starts stepping into her jeans.

"Hey this isn't the change room," Jackson teases pretending to cover his eyes as he walks into the lounge with Cormac.

"You've seen her bare legs before," Maggie snaps.

"Jackson, you were never shy in the Residents lounge," April teases.

"Given the number of times I've been a patient here, almost everyone has seen me naked or nearly so," Meredith adds as she finishes getting dressed.

"Not me," says Cormac with a sparkle lighting his eye.

"How many times as a patient? 4?" April asks, trying to count back.

"D0 you really want me to count? Bailey and Webber have been here for all of them, same with Alex. He also rescued me from San Diego," Meredith admits.

"The shooting, plane crash, Bailey's birth," says Jackson.

"Ambulance crash with Alex," April added.

"The postical ER attack," adds Maggie.

"After the shooting I was at Seattle Pres as a patient, and you couldn't see anything during Bailey's birth," Meredith replies.

"Right, that was a dark OR in the power failure," says April.

"You guys missed the ones when I was an intern," she says.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to work?" Teddy asks, knowing most of the trauma that had occurred here.

"Teddy, have you asked Owen about the scar down his right leg? He didn't get that overseas."

"Really? I just assumed...," she says.

"He brought in an injured patient during an ice storm when he was home on leave. He'd received a huge laceration on the outside of the leg and didn't want to wait for it to be sutured, so he stapled it himself. Cristina did the last few as he couldn't reach. He also pulled an icicle out of her chest and stitched her up," Meredith says.

"Yang was hit by an icicle?" Cormac asks as he grabs his clothes and heads to the change room. Everyone else in the room just shook their heads at another of the strange events that had occurred at Seattle Grace/Grey-Sloan.

"Yes. She wasn't a patient as often as I waw. Think 3 times," Meredith replies. Meredith and Maggie headed to the daycare to get Ellis and head home. They arrived home and are thankful that Link has already started dinner.

"Oh, I love having them home on leave," Maggie says.

"I agree," Meredith replies.

"Hey, I'm back at work. Just working shorter days," Link says.

"We love having you home early to cook. You've taken over Alex's job," Meredith replies.

"Ha ha! But I don't drink Tequila," he teases.

"Fair," Meredith replies.

Cormac knocks on the door and the kids run to open it. "Hi Dr Cormac," Zola says.

"Hi Zola," he replies, catching Ellis as she runs into his legs. He grabs her, lifting her up and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Hi, Ellie. Nice hug."

Walking into the living room, he high fives and fist bumps with Bailey and brings Ellis into the kitchen in his arms. "I found a cuddle bug," he says showing off Ellis cuddled in closely.

"Lucky you. I'll send her home with you, and you can cuddle her all night," Meredith teases.

"No mommy, I cuddle with you at night," Ellis replies, reaching towards Meredith.

"Elliebell! You only like cuddling me at night?" Meredith asks, reaching out to catch her youngest.

"Auntie Maggie is OK to cuddle with. But you are bestest," Ellis says, cuddling in.

"I'm headed out tonight, so will you read and cuddle with Auntie Maggie," Meredith asks.

"OK. Will you be home before bedtime?"

"I'll be home after your bedtime. I'm not sleeping at the hospital tonight," Meredith replies.

"Okay, Mommy," Ellis whispers in her ear, giving her another big hug before wiggling to get down. Meredith gives her kids hugs and says goodnight to them, and thanks her sisters for watching them tonight before she heads out.

Once in the car, Cormac says to her, "She's cuddly."

"Ellie? Yes. She's gotten clingy over the last few months," Meredith says.

"Jealous of Scout?" he says.

"Probably a little, and Link's moved in. Add in that Alex is no longer in town," she replies.

"She had a special bond with Alex?" he asks.

"Yes. She and Alex have a very special bond. She often called him da-da until she was two and then switched over to Uncle 'lex. He's the only dad she's ever known. Zola and Ellis are the most upset that Alex isn't living here anymore. Bailey loves Link," she says as he parks at the community centre.

"You up for some football?" he asks.

"You told Liam and Austin I was coming?" she asks nervously.

"Yes we talked about it. Liam thought it was wonderful. Austin thinks you are magic because you knew where the video games were in the hospital," he teases.

"Ah! Successful!" she laughs getting out of his car. They walked to the bleachers and sat down watching the soccer game. Cormac reached over and slipped his hand onto her thigh, she placed her hand on top of his hand gently squeezing his hand in acknowledgement.

After the game, the boys ran over to check in with their dad. As they ran over, Cormac pulled his hand back onto his own lap, not sure of how the boys would react to him showing affection to someone other than their mom. "Dad, we're going to shower," Austin says.

Liam teases his father, letting him know that he caught him holding Meredith's hand by saying, "A Dhaid, is féidir leat lámh do chailín a shealbhú." (Dad, you can hold your girlfriend's hand.)

"Liam, no talking in gaeilge. Or you could try Italian as she understands Italian."

"Sorry," he says, running off to change.

The four of them head to a local diner to grab a late meal. Over the meal the four of them chat, Meredith asking them about school, their time in Switzerland, and soccer. Liam asked her about her family, while Austin only answered questions that were directed at him. Meredith could tell Cormac was getting frustrated with Austin, but she put her hand on his knee to get his attention and gave him a quick shake of the head as she continued the conversation with Liam.

After dinner Cormac drove them to their townhouse and invited Meredith in. On their way into the house, Meredith held back with Cormac so she could quietly remind him that Austin needs time to process. "Give him time. He was polite when talking directly to me. That's all that mattered."

"But…," he objects.

"He's a teenager. He lost his mom. I'm the first person you've brought home. Give him time."

"Are you sure?"

"He's a good kid. He may need some time before he truly joins in with me," Meredith sasy.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I was a pink haired, partying teenager. I've battled my own mommy and daddy issues. Took me a lot to accept Thatcher's wife," she quietly answers.

"Thatcher?"

"My dad, he abandoned me before I turned 5 and I didn't see him again until my intern year," she replies.

"OK. At some point you'll need to tell me about your intern year. It sounds like it was hell," he says before directing her into the house.

"We'll need whiskey and a night or two for those stories," she says quietly as they arrive in the kitchen.

* * *

Cormac found Meredith alone working in her lab and slipped inside and sat down beside her, his hand placed gently on the small of her back and leaned in for a quick hug. The summer had slipped by quickly, they'd gone on a few dates over the summer, but had been busy and had barely seen one another for the past few weeks. Passing in the hallways, meeting for a quick coffee at the cart outside, eating the odd lunch together in one of their offices, working together on a few surgeries, but no dates. He'd taken the boys to see his parents in Ireland and then dropped them with Abigail's parents for a few days. When he'd arrived back strangely without kids for a few days, Meredith was away with her kids. Amelia booked a family retreat in Seaside, Oregon taking Link, Scout, Meredith, Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They met up with Derek's ex-wife, Addison, her husband, Jake & son Henry for a week at the beach. Meredith couldn't say no to her kids and a very persuasive Amelia, so she wasn't home when Cormac returned from Ireland.

It is now mid-September and a new school year has started. Liam in grade 12, Austin in Grade 9, Zola in Grade 4, Bailey in Grade 2 and Ellis in Kindergarten. They still haven't found a time to introduce all the children together.

He thinks back to a conversation he'd had with Liam recently. Cormac had been on the receiving end of endless teasing from his oldest.

" _Dad, have you even kissed her?" Liam asks._

" _It's none of your business," Cormac replies thinking of how close they'd come to kissing a few times. But been either interrupted or he'd chickened out._

" _You're going to lose her, she's not going to wait forever for you," he continues._

" _We are good friends," Cormac says._

" _Dad, it's OK to move on. Mom said we should encourage you to find someone. It's time to move forward. Meredith is lovely," Liam states._

" _Uh-huh," Cormac mindlessly replies, thinking of Abigail and Meredith._

" _Maybe we should meet her kids?" Liam states._

"Hey, you found me," Meredith says, his touch pulling her from her work.

"Come to our football game on Sunday," Cormac says, her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Football - American football? Or soccer?" she asks.

"Aye, soccer, the rest of the world calls it football," he says, his irish accent stronger.

"You're playing?"

"Yup. Liam's high school team is having a family day with various kids games, activities and the finale is a student-parent game," he says.

"Sounds fun. Is that the best time for our kids to meet?" she says.

"I'm sure your kids will love the games and ice cream. We can do dinner on our way home, or pick up something to eat on our way," he says.

"Sure, you looked lost in thought when you came in."

"Aye. Liam's been hassling me."

"Everything OK?"

"It will be. He's being a know-it-all."

"Oh fun! That stage comes back?"

"Definitely!"

"Crap!" she says, shaking her head and thinking of her bossiest child. Zola, her know-it-all, first-born.

"Zola?"

"Yes she's gotten a bit better recently."

"First borns…," he says.

"Technically I'm the oldest child of four, but was raised as an only child. I had two half-sisters that are only months apart in age," she says.

"Maggie, she's Richard's daughter? Correct?" he asks.

"Yes. My mom was pregnant with a love-child between her and Richard when we hastily moved to Boston at the end of her residency, she did her fellowship in Boston. Maggie was given away for adoption when I was 5. And Lexie, is the oldest of my dad's other family. She was months younger than Maggie. They never met one another, Lexie had died before Maggie found us," Meredith says.

"Lexie Grey?" he asks, having heard a few of the stories through the rumour mill.

"Correct. I met her when she started her internship. Lexie came here to do her residency as a last minute switch. Thatcher wasn't doing well on his own, so she came back to Seattle to be a good daughter. She was killed in the plane crash. Mark Sloan later died due to his injuries, and lack of will to live. They loved one another," Meredith says.

"When did Maggie move here?"

"Cristina hired her before moving to Switzerland."

"But Yang wasn't the head of cardio," he sounded confused as to why she would do the hiring.

"No. Teddy had already left for Germany, Owen was Chief of Surgery at the time and he asked Cristina to hire the next head of cardio."

"Did she know she was your sister?"

"No, that came out later, after Cristina left."

"You said there are four of you?"

"Thatcher had another girl about 2 years after Lexie. Her husband is in the military and I haven't seen her since Lexie's funeral. She blames me for her mother's death, her father's alcoholism, and Lexie being in a plane crash."

"Wow. And now you live with your sister and your sister-in-law?"

"Yes. Amelia moved in when Bailey was little and she moved to Seattle. She never found another place. She bounced in and out when she was married to Owen. She looked after my other house when I ran away," Meredith says.

"And Maggie?"

"She moved in when Ellis was newborn, when I moved back to my mom's house. I kicked Alex out. He'd bought the house from me when Derek had built the house on acreage and I couldn't live in it without Derek, so I asked Alex if I could live in my mom's house. I just wanted to live in it for a bit until I was settled, but he sold it back to me and moved out, kinda, " Meredith says.

"Kinda? Dare I ask how one kinda moves out?"

"Being my best friend, he was around the house lots, helping me with the kids. He and Jo didn't have the easiest relationship, so kinda like Amelia moving in and out, so did Alex. For a while I'd never know who would be in their room, and who would be on the couch."

"And now you have Link and Scout," he says.

"I grew up alone, now I collect housemates. During my residency my house was nicknamed the frat house," she replies.

"I've heard some stories about the frat house. Are you done for today?" he asks, shaking his head.

"Might as well be," she says.

"How about a stop for a whiskey on our way home?" he asks.

"Good idea. I don't have to be home until 6. Meet you at the Blarney Stone?" she continues, suggesting the Irish Pub on the way to her place.

"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments, kudos and follows.
> 
> And if you have anything you'd love to see in this story, please comment or message me and I'll see what I can do...


	7. Whiskey Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evening out together and as the title suggests it's followed by a kiss

* * *

Meredith arrived at the Blarney Stone Pub slightly before Cormac so she went in and found them a booth in the quieter area of the pub. She ordered them each a whiskey, the black bean dip and chips, and the Leprechaun Ballz. He arrived just as the whiskey was placed on the table and he slid into the booth beside her placing his left hand on her thigh under the table. "Sláinte," he says, picking up his glass.

"I ordered some appies. If not I wouldn't be able to drink," she says.

"Rough week?"

"Lack of sleep, it just hit me. Ellie is struggling to sleep in her own bed, so nightly snuggles with a nearly 5 year old is no fun. She kicks," Meredith says.

"Hopefully she'll settle down now that we are back into the school routine," he says.

"I hope so, she's been so tired, she's falling asleep early and waking by 3AM, so climbs in with me."

"Wish I could help with that," he says.

"You have your own kid issues. How is Austin doing at the highschool?"

"He's adjusting fine. He's got some friends in most of his classes so he's happy. Football tryouts are going well this week."

"That's good. And Liam?"

"He's got his courses sorted out. He has a heavy workload. Especially with coming to the hospital every Monday afternoon."

"He can do it. I think he's driven like his dad," Meredith says.

"A little…," he agrees. At Meredith's look, he adds, "OK, maybe a lot like me. Are you sure he's OK coming into the hospital?"

"Not a problem."

"And how's Amahle?"

"Happy with her courses. They're pushing my house rules," he replies.

"Oh?"

"They were making out when I got home last night. Teens being teens, but I hate having to be bad cop and enforcer all the time," he says. Their food arrives and they order a second round of whiskeys.

"So there's something we need to talk about," she says cautiously.

"What's worrying you?" he asks.

"Andrew's due back at work on Monday," she states.

"Are you OK with that?" he wonders.

"Yes, but I will need to talk to him. He and I weren't together when he went into treatment, and you and I are much closer now, but…,"

"You had a relationship with him. And he wasn't happy with me," he finishes.

"Yes. But I want to ensure he's clear that he and I aren't a possibility. That there will be no relationship between Andrew and I," Meredith adds.

"I understand. I know he didn't do his boards, what will he be doing this year?" Cormac asks.

"He's been working part time in the free clinic for the past two months. Officially he's repeating his 5th year, but he's going to start working on independent research. We can't give him fellowship privileges because he didn't do his boards, but as it was a medical reason, Bailey doesn't want to penalize him for taking care of his mental health. His surgeries will need to be supervised at the same level as the 5th years, which will be a pain, but it might work well with Richard heading back into surgery. I was thinking of pairing them together," Meredith says taking another sip of her whiskey.

"That is a good idea, they make a good team anyways," he says.

"Yes, and then I don't need to supervise my mentor as closely knowing a 6th year resident will be in with him. I just need to ensure Richard's hands are steady and he can handle the hours in the OR," Meredith adds. "But I really don't want to work with Andrew, but he chose General Surgery."

"Hopefully you can get Richard and Bailey to take him as their fellow. I'm glad he doesn't want paediatrics," he says.

"Yes. That is the plan. I had a meeting last week as part of Richard's back to work review with both of them. They are on board, and if this year doesn't work out, he'll have to find a fellowship elsewhere. And you two wouldn't work out together. If he really wanted to work with kids, I'd have to see if there was space at Children's."

"He doesn't like working with kids."

"Not really. He hates the parents of the kids even more. Are you sure you'll be OK with him back?"

"Aye. It'll be fine. As long as he doesn't verbally attack you again."

"Agree. I don't want to deal with the yelling and anger. I'm not sure I can meet with him alone," she admits.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. First part of our conversation isn't work related. And as head of General Surgery and Chief of the Residents and Interns, I need to meet with all my students individually from time to time. And that starts with Monday morning's appointment," she says.

"Can you hold it in the conference room by Bailey's office so the admin staff are around?"

"That's a good idea. Just since I was attacked I don't like confrontation or being alone with someone who might get agitated."

"That's understandable. Have you talked to Dr Carr about your fear of being attacked again?" he asks. He knew that she still went to bimonthly appointments with Dr Carr.

"It's one of the things we've talked about. The other main topic is the flying thing," she admits.

One uneventful night they were both on-call during the summer, they sat in his office and chatted about some of the nasty events she'd been a part of: the bomb, the shooting, the ambulance crash and the plane crash. She admitted she'd been in therapy a few times but her most recent therapist really understood her, and she still saw him every month or two. That night she fell asleep in his arms sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around her in support. Another evening, he held her as he'd talked about the support he'd received for his kids through the hospice and how that had helped when Abby's body had given up. He talked about how her battle was long and hard, how tough it was with the kids and her last two years she spent more time in the hospital than at home.

He has become her person, a person to vent to, to share concerns with, to chat with. He was slowly replacing Alex or Cristina as the one she'd call on for support. Her friend, her confidant, OK mostly her confidant, as they kept avoiding the attraction between them. In private, they often held hands, cuddled on his couch or his hand was on her thigh, her back, her shoulders. Never anything crossing the line to anything sexual, although they had talked a few times of her first time with someone other than Derek.

"I've got to get going. I need to be home to relieve the nanny," Meredith says regretfully.

"I understand. I have to pick up my kids from football practice," he says, squeezing her hand.

"Let me know if anything changes for Sunday," she says as they head out to their cars with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Good night," he says as they get to her car. He pulls her into a hug and gently dips his lips to hers, capturing them in a gentle kiss. Her arms slip around his neck and she returns his kiss. After the gentle kiss they stay tight together, arms around one another, not saying anything and just holding one another, feeling one another's breath against their cheeks, taking in one another's scent, her sweet lavender smell, his citrusy woodsy scent. He kissed her a second time before they reluctantly separate knowing they must go be responsible and be parents.

* * *

That evening after feeding his kids, reviewing homework and touching base with each of the boys, he grabs a medical journal and sits in his room with a whiskey. He thinks about Meredith, about their kiss. His first kiss. He wants more. More than just a kiss. He wonders when they could have more. This working, parenting and dating was tough. He didn't want to damage their friendship, but he wants more. He thinks she wants more too. He grabs his phone and sends her a quick message, "Good night, I miss you."

His phone rings and he picks it up seeing Meredith's number. "Hi," he says.

"Hi, how were your kids tonight?" she asks.

"Good. Hungry. They were tired after football tryouts this week. Yours?" he replies.

"Noisy, but they are all asleep," she says.

"So what are you doing?" he asks.

"Having a bubble bath with a glass of wine," she replies. She hears him groan.

"You are calling me from the bathtub?"

"Why not? Nice hot bubbles, a glass of wine and a good friend to chat with," she says trying to sound innocent.

"Uh, ya," he manages.

"And what are you up to?"

"Whiskey and a medical journal," he replies.

"And thinking about our first kiss," she adds softly.

"Oh?"

"I liked it, and hope you want more too," she teases. He can hear the water splash in the background.

"Definitely more. So we should go out for dinner again," he says thinking about their first kiss.

"Guess it'll have to be next Thursday or Friday as we are out with 5 kids on Sunday," she says.

"I know we need to do dinner with the kids but I'd rather just go out with you," he admits.

"Responsibilities first. Now my bath is getting cold, so it's time to say goodnight," she says.

"Sweet dreams," he says.

After their chat he debates having a cold shower, or just crawling into bed. He does a quick walk around his townhouse, ensuring both boys were in bed and the lights were all off, before climbing into bed. Laying back in the bed, he thinks of Abby, his first love, and how he misses her, and then his mind wanders to Meredith. Her smiling face, her cheeky replies, her friendship, her companionship and loves having someone he's started to share his worries with.


	8. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Cormac spend Sunday afternoon with all 5 kids.

Sunday Meredith heads home for a morning nap while Amelia and Link feed the kids, then she gets up and puts on a sundress for her afternoon at the park. She gets the kids ready and heads to the park. She has water bottles, snacks, a frisbee, a couple of small neon soccer balls, sunscreen and a blanket. She hopes she was ready for everything, but is tired from overnight surgeries, but hopes to get through the day.

When they arrive at the highschool, she texts Cormac wondering where to meet. He heads out to meet her at her car and wishes he could kiss her, feeling jealous of Liam and Amahle under the tree. But they've only had one kiss, ok two kisses. But today they are introducing their kids to each other, not kissing in front of kids stage yet. He'd spread out a blanket under a tree as a homebase for the day, and directs Meredith and her kids over to the tree where Austin, Liam and Amahle are sitting. As they walk up Liam and Amahle separate slightly, sitting up separately instead of intertwined.

Cormac introduces everyone and Liam and Amahle volunteer to take Zola, Bailey and Ellis over to the bouncy castle, obstacle course and large slide. Austin heads off to his volunteer responsibilities. Cormac sits down beside Meredith on the blanket.

"How was Austin about us coming?" Meredith asks.

"Not happy, but accepting. As you can see he volunteered to help instead of hang out with family," he replies, slipping his hand onto her thigh as they are now alone.

"He was polite, so that's a start. Give him time," she says.

"I'm trying," he says.

"The fact he does stuff with you and Liam is a good thing. He's a teenager! And that he stayed until I got here was good. When do you play?" she asks.

"1:30pm. How was your night?" he asks.

"Long. No sleep, got 2 hours once I got home," she answers. "Had to help Teddy on a diaphragm and lung repair as well as help with a craniotomy as the fellow got scared."

"The new neuro fellow?" he asks.

"Yes. I've already reported to Amelia and Owen that his trauma training is very low. I ended up walking him through the procedure and having to take over half way through," she says.

"Why didn't you wait for help?" he asks.

"Neuro consult was over an hour away, and I didn't want to keep him under that long. Open brain on table, I'd done it before, just been a while, and I had my favourite scrub nurse," she answers.

"Bokhee was on? Didn't know you did neuro," he inquires.

"Yes. I focused on neuro for the first few years of my residency. Look up the Shepherd Method. That is my idea. It was a trail for inoperable brain tumours, during my 2nd and 3rd years. Tough year though as we lost the first 12 patients."

"Shepherd method? As in with Derek?" he asks.

"Yes and he got his picture on the journal cover, and named it after himself. Wouldn't acknowledge his resident assistant," she says, still with some of the bitterness of his actions.

"I saw your picture in the JSA in Yang's office," he says.

"Yes, I did get published for the abdominal transplant. I wonder how Megan is doing?" she wonders out loud.

"Megan?"

"The first patient was Megan Hunt, Owen's younger sister. She brought another patient up for Catherine and I to do a penile and abdominal wall transplant about a year or so ago. When she saw me at the coffee cart she lifted her shirt to show off her abs," she explains.

"Guess they were impressive?"

"Especially since she's working with Veteran's Affairs and keeping up her military fitness levels. So definitely better than mine."

"I haven't seen yours but they feel good when I cuddle with you. But I have seen your bare legs," he says blushing and thinking not only to her bare leg he was touching, but back to her bare legs he saw in the lounge. They sat watching the activity around them and eventually Liam brought everyone back.

"We need to get ready dad," Liam says walking back his arm around Amahle.

"Amahle, are you staying to watch with me?" Meredith asks.

"No, sorry. I have to head home for a family dinner with my ugogo, my grandmother," she replies.

"Enjoy, thanks for taking the kids to play," Meredith says.

"Not a problem. Have fun watching the game," she says and heads over to say goodbye to Zola, Bailey and Ellis who were sitting closer to the field. Cormac and Liam put on their cleats and then Liam walks with Amahle towards the edge of the field as Cormac gathers his water and towel.

"Hope I can keep up with them. Can you watch my phone, pager and wallet?" he asks.

"Hand me your pager. Put the rest in my purse," she says, clipping it with hers, thankful everyone has their name on their pagers.

"Thanks. Will you be OK?" he asks.

"I have snacks for the kids and their soccer balls. But first is getting sunscreen on my blondies. Do you need any?" she says holding up the bottle of sunscreen.

"I should probably put on another layer. I am Irish," he says laughing. Turning to the kids he says, "Ellie, Bailey, come put sunscreen on with me."

"Dr Cormac, should I put some on?" Zola asks.

"Did you put some on earlier?" he asks.

"Yes, but sunscreen helps protect from skin cancer," she answers.

"Correct. You are probably OK, but if you want another layer, I can add some," he replies, not wanting to discourage a kid from putting sunscreen on. He thinks of the times he took Abby and the kids to the beach and the only one burnt was him. Or skiing in Switzerland. His boys, having dark skin can get away with one application of sunscreen while skiing. His skin is quite fair so he usually burnt.

"Thanks, that was painless," Meredith says to him with relief as he got the kids to put on sunscreen. Meredith sprayed sunscreen on her legs, arms and chest and asked Zola to spray her back.

Bailey and Zola watch and run up and down the edge of the field chasing Cormac, Liam or Austin cheering, while Ellis sits with her on the blanket. Meredith is quite tired and finally gives into the need for sleep and lays down and falls asleep. Ellis, having been up a few times with Scout overnight, cuddles in and falls asleep too.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Cormac says as he returns after the game.

"Oh, sorry. Is the game over?" she answers yawning, noticing that Ellis is snuggled up to her sleeping.

"Yes. The boys and I are going to shower," he says.

"Good plan. We'll wait here?" Meredith says as she notices how sweaty he is. She looks over at Bailey and Zola who are now kicking their soccer ball back and forth.

"You still game for dinner?" he asks.

"Definitely. We're game for anything. Or at least anything family friendly," she answers. As he grabs his bag of clothes and heads off to the change room.

It wasn't that long before the three Hayes men came back from the change rooms. "Do you need to do anything to clean up?" Meredith asks organizing her stuff.

"No, I was on set up, and Austin did his volunteer hours before the game. But we could help others cleanup their garbage and recycling on our way to our car," Liam replies, noticing the amount of garbage left on the side of the field.

"That's a good idea. Why do people leave their garbage behind?" Zola says.

"I don't know, but it's not very considerate. Is it?" Liam replies. Zola and Bailey raced off with Liam cleaning up.

Cormac offers Meredith his hands to help her up, and then lingers before letting go of her hand. Once the blankets are folded and put into the bags, Ellis grabs Cormac's hand and walks with him towards the cars. After she loads the back of her SUV, they finalize where they will eat dinner and he grabs a quick kiss out of view of the kids.

Liam thinks ahead and calls the diner for a table for 7 while they are driving over so they didn't have as long to wait once at the diner. During dinner, Austin starts talking about video games and superheroes with Bailey. Meredith looks over at Cormac and smiles, acknowledging that Austin is trying. Liam chats with Zola about school while Ellis chats away with Cormac nearly sitting on his lap. Her little cuddle bug had found a favourite new lap. Everyone ordered burgers and milkshakes, except Ellis who wanted vegetables, so she had a green salad, a piece of Meredith's chicken burger and mashed potatoes.

"You really like your veggies. Which is your favourite?" Cormac says to Ellis.

"Cucumber and carrots," she replies.

"Does she eat much else?" he asks Meredith, thinking about how tiny she is.

"She is very healthy. Fruit, vegetables, chicken breast, more fruit," Meredith says.

"Wow. What about traditional kids' foods?" he says.

"Vegetable pizza with very little cheese. Maybe mac & cheese. Quesadillas, but she wants ones with veggies, not just cheese," Meredith replies.

"That's amazing. No wonder she's so tiny," he says.

"And as long as she doesn't get my high metabolism, she'll be fine," Meredith replies.

"Do you struggle with your weight?" he asks.

"Yes, to keep it up. Gaining weight during pregnancy was tough. Losing after was easy," she replied thinking back to both her pregnancies.

"How much did you gain?" he asks.

"Maybe 15lbs," she says.

"That's not much. Did your OB give you a hard time?"

"Yes. Lots but I couldn't gain any more. I was eating constantly. When I was pregnant with Ellie, I would eat the kids extras and still wasn't gaining," she says.

"Well they both look healthy now, although a little on the skinny side," he teases.

"Going with genetics. Ellis was petite, and I have a high metabolism. Derek always ate healthy. 3 of his sisters are super skinny, and he was built like a taller version of Amelia," she says.

After dinner they separated and headed to their own homes. As they drove home Zola and Bailey wouldn't stop talking about Liam and Austin and their fun afternoon.

Cormac arrived home and threw their sweaty gear into the washing machine and then checked on both boys and their homework. "Austin, is all your homework done?"

"Of course," he replies without looking up from his video game.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad."

"Thanks for chatting with Bailey at dinner," Cormac says, thinking of how wonderful it was that Austin had opened up to Bailey at dinner.

"Bailey's pretty cool for a little kid," he replies. Cormac laughs to himself as he leaves the room.

Cormac heads to the kitchen putting on the kettle, then making tea and sitting down at the table with Liam. Liam starts talking to him in Irish and they discuss his homework and upcoming school projects. Cormac confirms that Liam is fine taking the bus to the hospital for his Monday afternoon classes.

"Good night, I'm going to have a hot shower and hope my body doesn't hurt too much tomorrow," Cormac says to Liam.

"Oíche mhaith, Codladh sámh!" Liam replies. [good night, sleep well]

* * *

Meredith wakes not feeling rested. She'd woken not only when Scout refused to go back down at 1AM, Ellis was up at 3AM and she'd fallen into a restless, fitful sleep until 6AM when she needed to get up. Her mind kept playing over some of the arguments at work between Andrew and Cormac, Andrew's insolence in a number of cases. Andrew was down right rude to Cormac and she wondered how things were going to be once they were both working at the hospital.

"Dr DeLuca, welcome back. Please meet me in the conference room by Dr Bailey's office after rounds," Meredith says, walking up to the group of residents and fellows standing at the surgical floor nurses station.

"Yes Dr Grey," Andrew replies. Andrew was looking great. He looked well reseted, and ready for his shift.

"Dr García, you have a meeting with myself, Dr Hunt and Dr Shepherd at 1pm in the same conference room," she continues. "2nd and 3rd years, you are in the lab this afternoon with Dr Webber."

"Let's get rounds done," Meredith says heading to the first room.

Cormac on the other hand slept wonderfully. Abigail visited his dream, reminding him to move on, that she was happy for him. He woke and his legs were a little sore from the football game the day before so did some stretches and went for a short slow run before getting Liam and Austin up and to school. Knowing Meredith was going to have a rough day of meetings and teaching and possibly no time in the OR, he grabbed two coffees on his way in and during rounds handed her a latte. She had started rounding on her paeds patients last so she could sneak into Cormac's office for a few minutes if she wasn't in surgery.

"Thanks for the coffee. I don't have much time," she says as he pulls her into his arms once the door closes.

"You look tired."

"Slept like crap. You look rested," she replies.

"I slept wonderfully and went for a run this morning."

"How about one kiss, then I have to get back to work," she says lifting her lips. He dipped his head down, lips capturing hers, gently, demanding, caring.

"Mm-mmm," she moans.

"Now you need to get to work. Maggie said she'd watch your kids Thursday night, so date night?"

"Sounds great," she places a quick kiss on his lips and reluctantly slips from his arms.


	9. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is back at work. Meredith lays down the rules and let's him know that she is in another relationship. Another date night and a nosey Amelia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in an update, but I was struggling with the first part of this. Thanks everyone for your comments and likes.

Her meeting with Andrew DeLuca was tough. Just being in close quarters with him triggered her anxiety. Meredith arrives in the conference room and notices that Andrew is already seated, and says, "Dr DeLuca, glad you are back at work."

"Thanks, Mer," he replies, trying to switch the conversation to personal, casual and informal.

"Dr DeLuca, we are starting with your return to work plan. It's Dr Grey," she says.

"But…," he tries.

"No. We are professionals and at work. So you will be working with Dr Webber as you are both at different phases of return to surgery. I have read through your research proposal and you will need to find a surgeon to sponsor your research area, or find an attending that will add you to their research team and project."

"But why with Dr Webber?" he says.

"Dr Webber has years experience and both Dr Bailey and myself have full loads at the moment," she replies.

"Why do I have to be supervised?" he whines.

"Look, it's in our procedures. Dr Webber is finishing his return to work supervision and he's had many more years experience that you have. He is finishing his required supervision without complaints. You have a choice. Drop out of the program, or follow our procedures," she says.

"OK," he reluctantly agrees.

"Your hours will be maximum 50 hours, no more than a 12 hour shift, for your first month back. It will be reviewed by your medical team at the end of the month. You will continue your counselling and have a monthly checkup with your psychiatrist," she says.

"Why a limit of 50 hours?" he says.

"Your psychiatrist put that in your limits. I'm following doctor's advice. And if you break these rules, then you are on SCUT. Any other questions?" she says. She notices him take a deep breath and sink into his chair in resignation. She isn't going to let up on the rules.

"Why won't you supervise my research?" he asks.

"As I said, I have too many other commitments right now, and I think it would be best if we didn't work on the same project. Andrew, I want you to succeed. In order for you to do that, I think you should work with someone other than me," she says.

"Can I still scrub in with you on advanced procedures?" he asks.

"Yes, once you have completed your skills exam by Dr Webber," she agrees.

"Thank you. Now what about a date?" he asks brazenly.

"No Andrew, I don't think it's in either of our best interests for us to date. For many reasons. First, you broke up with me, more than once. And second, I've been seeing someone else. Now I think you have pre-op for Dr Webber's Laparoscopic Cholecystectomies," she says, getting up to leave the conference room.

She heads to her office to get changed and texts Cormac, "Glad that's done. So far so good."

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

After supervising a couple of smaller procedures with the 4th year residents, then it was time to meet with Dr García, Amelia and Owen. The fellow admitted they had very little trauma experience and was interested in working with Owen on improving their skills. Dr García explained the hospital they'd completed their residency at had only had neuro residents do a 6 month rotation in the ER and that they weren't used to working in a Level 1 trauma centre. Meredith adjusts the schedule to ensure the fellow isn't on without Amelia or another senior neuro attending, and schedules them for additional Friday and Saturday evening shifts working general coverage in the pit. Owen also adds that he would like all new staff to complete their trauma certification program, and Meredith tells him to take that up with the Chief.

Meredith walks to the lobby to meet up with the Med School students and spies Liam hanging out Joey, Miranda's foster son. She walks up to them and greets them, saying "Welcome, Liam, Joey. Let's go meet the group of med students."

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Dr Grey and today we will be going on a hospital tour and then to the teaching lab," Meredith starts. They spend the next 3 hours together before she dismisses the class. Joey and Liam hang around after she dismisses the older kids and she suggests they head to the cafeteria for a snack, handing Liam her payment card. She says "I'll let your parents know where you are."

"I didn't think Miranda had surgery this afternoon," Joey says.

"An emergency came up, and I was teaching, she got to play surgeon. She was happy," Meredith replies.

"Yes she would be. She's so much happier on days where she's been in the OR," Joey replies.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Liam asks.

"Sorry. Haven't seen him since this morning. He was in surgery with Link at lunchtime, so hopefully he's done. I'll send him down to the cafeteria when I find him," she says.

"Thanks, Mer." "Thanks, Dr Grey."

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

Meredith messaged Cormac at the end of the day. "Kids in bed, Headed to the bathtub, then hopefully a good night sleep."

Cormac was out for a late meal with his boys and the senior football team when he felt his phone buzz. Ignoring his rule of not checking his phone at the table, he quickly picked up his phone and checked messages. He quickly types a reply, "Out for burgers with L&A. Enjoy the bubbles."

"Dad! No texting at the table," Austin says.

"Sorry, work," he replies.

"Doubt it," Liam snarkily replies having seen the look on his dad's face when he read the text. Liam was sure it was Meredith.

"Sorry?" Cormac replies.

"That wasn't a message from work. I think it was a message from Meredith," Liam replies.

"Ok. You caught me," Cormac admits.

"Just don't lie to us. And if you want us to follow the no texting at dinner, then you need to follow the rules too!"

After dinner, they headed home and Cormac made himself a pot of tea and sat texting Meredith while listening to music. He'd always enjoyed bubble baths with Abby, it was one of their special times together. After a long night at work, a long day with the kids, a chilly winter night, he would pour a hot bath with bubbles and they could relax and chat or just relax and cuddle. In the last few years of her illness they'd spent many hours in the tub soaking away her aches.

Cormac: Got caught texting at the dinner table.

Meredith: Oops

Cormac: Did you enjoy your bath?

Meredith: Yes, relaxing

Cormac: Wish I could join you...

Meredith: Really?

Cormac: I miss bubble baths with a pretty lady

Meredith: I miss sharing my bubbles

Cormac: One day, maybe?

Meredith: Maybe. What scent bubbles?

Cormac: I like citrus or vanilla. You?

Meredith: Lavender

Cormac: You always smell like lavender

Meredith: I might have an obsession with it

Cormac: Really?

Meredith: yup

Cormac: Do you have a nice large bathtub?

Meredith: Yes and it's even better now there are no rubber duckies in it

Cormac: There must be a story there

Meredith: That's a story that goes in the later pile

Cormac: Maybe you can tell me once we finally share a bath together

Meredith: What makes you think we'll be sharing a bath?

Cormac: Oh we will

Meredith: You are sure of yourself

Cormac: Aye

Meredith: Think it's sleepy time

Cormac: I need to send my kids to bed. Coffee tomorrow?

Meredith: 8am at the cart?

Cormac: See you then

Meredith: Dormi bene, tesoro

Cormac: Codladh sámh, a stór

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

Later in the week Meredith receives a message from Dr Bailey to call Dr Megan Hunt-Riggs. So she wanders to her office to make the call.

Megan: "Hunt-Riggs"

Meredith: "Hey, Megan. You got married?"

Megan: "Yes, finally."

Meredith: "Congrats!"

Megan: "Up for another abdominal transplant?"

Meredith: "Another soldier?"

Megan: "Yes. An IED explosion, and it's not healing."

Meredith: "This week?"

Megan: "I'll have him transferred directly to you from Germany."

Meredith: "Have them send the medical info so we can look for a donor."

Megan: "MedCom will update UNOS and send you the file. I'll fly up when he's on his way."

Meredith: "Sounds good. How are you?"

Megan: "Doing well. Working hard."

Meredith: "That's good. And Farouk? Nathan?"

Megan: "Good, they'll come up with me. Farouk wants to see nanna. Nathan's at UCLA."

Meredith: "Remember, we are always looking for surgeons here."

Megan: "Recruiting?"

Meredith: "Always. I own the hospital!"

Megan: "It's always a possibility. But I'm not sure I want to work with Owen."

Meredith: "That's valid. But since April left, we are low on quality trauma surgeons. Let Nathan know I did an actual emergency craniotomy the other day."

Megan: "Aren't you a General Surgeon?"

Meredith: "Yes, but did part of my residency as neuro. The neuro fellow freaked out, so I took over. Haven't done that in years. My last neuro procedure was the flight with Nathan."

Megan: "You are hardcore. You would have been great in the field."

Meredith: "No thanks. Had enough traumas here in Seattle. See you later this week. I've been paged to the pit."

Megan: "OK."

Meredith hung up from Megan and raced down to the pit and met Owen in the trauma room for her consult. This patient was quickly heading to the OR with Owen, Meredith and Link to fix the internal injuries and broken pelvis. As they were scrubbing in, Meredith let Owen know that Megan was coming to town.

"Oh no!" he says, dreading the visit with his sister.

"You didn't tell me she got married," Meredith scolds.

"Oh, sorry," he says thinking of how angry Megan was with him.

"Megan's still mad at you?"

"Kinda, the last conversation ended with her calling me a dum-dum," Owen replies thinking of the few conversations they'd recently had about him and Teddy. He and Teddy were working on their relationship. Things weren't perfect, but they were both attending individual and couples counseling.

"She plans to bring Farouk and Nathan," Meredith says, trying to stop laughing. She loved the sibling relationship between the two of them. Megan's return had really shaken Owen, and she keeps him on his toes.

"Mom will like that," he replies.

After the surgery Meredith checked her text messages and had one from Nathan, so she texts him back while finishing her post-op notes.

Mer: Yes I did a craniotomy.

Nathan: Hardcore.

Mer: Thankfully it was in an OR this time.

Nathan: No syringe, straw and plastic cup?

Mer: And it was sterile, and not turbulent.

Nathan: Plush!

Mer: lol

Nathan: How's it going?

Mer: Not bad. Think I found a new guy.

Nathan: oh?

Mer: Irish widow with teen boys

Nathan: What does he do?

Mer: Peds surgeon

Nathan: Congrats. You deserve it.

Mer: Thanks. And you and Meg?

Nathan: Married. Going great. And the kids?

Mer: You won't believe how much the kids have grown.

Nathan: Remember I have a teen boy!

Mer: Ellie just started Kindergarten.

Nathan: Oh my, your sweet little cuddler is in Kindergarten? Hard to believe See you by soon.

Mer: Yes.

Meredith leaves her office heading to the peds floor, thinking about how much had changed in the last three years. Little did she know that Megan and Nathan had a surprise they were hiding until they arrived in Seattle.

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

Meredith woke after an amazing dream. She felt loved, supported, surrounded by her family. The dream started on the beach, near sunset, on a warm breezy evening.

_I am sitting on the warm beach enjoying the sunshine. My kids are playing and splashing in the waves, together with Scout and Link. Amelia sits watching the kids too, her eyes shaded by her large straw hat, a smile on her face. Amelia looks so relaxed and happy. Motherhood suits Amelia._

_Nathan and Megan were walking arm in arm, smiling, relaxed and connected, walking after Farouk who was racing down the beach. They both looked golden, nicely tanned from years of living on the beach. Megan wore a bikini, ever the show off of her amazing abs and reconstruction surgery. Up close the scar was slightly visible, but if you didn't look close you would never know._

_Cormac is playing frisbee with his teenage boys. The three of them are running in and out of the waves, then inviting Zola, Bailey and Ellis to join them, including the younger kids, ensuring they each have a turn._

_I turn and see Derek leaning on the railing of the dock, overlooking the beach, his kids, his sister, her family. He looks hot, sexy, relaxed and hasn't aged a bit. He notices me looking at him, and I hear him whisper, "Move on my love, you deserve to love again. You deserve to be loved."_

_Then I see Cormac run over, bending down, wrapping his arms around me, and leaning in for a kiss._

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

Meredith isn't sure what she was going to wear for her date tonight she thinks as she turns on the shower. She grabs a new razor before stepping into the warm water, lathering her legs with shave cream, smoothly running the razor up her legs. Taking the time she shampoos and conditions her hair, with her favourite lavender conditioner. After towelling her hair dry, she blows it dry and gently styles it. She then reaches for her body cream and gently rubs the cream over her skin.

She wishes she'd taken the time to get a manicure and pedicure, but as a single mom of three and a surgeon, she didn't usually get time for pampering herself. Maybe Mother's day or her birthday or before the gala's or other fancy nights out. Those were few and far between. Thinking of her schedule today, she thinks she has time to head to the spa across the street from the hospital. Natalia, the Spa owner, had a soft spot for the department heads at Grey-Sloan and would ensure she had space for them when they called up, so Meredith quickly messages Natalia asking for a late afternoon appointment.

After slipping on a pair of herringbone leggings and a long black cashmere sweater, she looks in her closet for something to wear for the evening. She notices her favourite dress hanging in the closet, she hadn't worn it in ages. Pulling out the silky emerald green wrap dress, she heads to check out her lingerie drawer quickly locating her an emerald green lace bra and matching lace boyshort underwear. She found her grandmother's pearl necklace and earrings. They were found in one of the boxes of her mom's stuff when she'd finally finished emptying all of Ellis' stored boxes. She leaves everything out and ready for her to change before her date this evening.

･｡･:*:･ ･:*:･｡･

Meredith has been busy since she arrived home from work, ensuring the kids have been fed, homework completed, and read their books, and Link was going to finish the bedtime routine after she left. He was wonderful with her three kids. But sometimes Meredith wishes her house was a little quieter. If things were to continue with her new relationship, something would need to change with her living conditions, maybe it was time to grow up and not live in a frat-house. Her house is crowded. Four adults, four kids, she loves having Maggie, Link, Amelia and Scout living with her, but especially now she would love a space with some privacy, although the help of the other adults is amazing. Maybe a house nearby will go up for sale soon.

She notices the time and races upstairs to freshen up and change. Cormac arrives at her place at 7:30 and is let in by Zola. He chats with everyone for a few minutes and has Ellis in his arms while waiting for Meredith to come downstairs. His breath is taken away as he notices her coming down the stairs in her emerald green sundress. Reaching his hand for hers he pulls her into a quick hug and whispers, "Looking hot Dr Grey."

"Are you ready?" she asks, blushing from his comment. She grabs Ellis from his arms and gives her a big hug.

"Yes, let's go," he says and they head out to the car. He walks her to her side of the car and pulls her into a hug now that they are away from curious eyes.

"I want to spend more time with you, and to hold you again. I want to kiss you...," he whispers, capturing her lips.

"You can definitely kiss me," she replies leaning into him.

After dinner they walk the seawall, stopping a few times to chat, or kiss, or just hold one another. His phone buzzes with the alarm he's set, ensuring he won't be late picking up Austin and Liam from the school. "Guess we need to head home," he says, shutting off the alarm.

"Don't want to be late to pickup," Meredith teases.

"Liam already gives me enough trouble, can you imagine what he'd say if I was late picking him up?"

"You'd never hear the end of it," she confirms.

When they arrive at Meredith's, he walks her to the door and gives her a quick kiss, seeing Amelia looking out the front window. He lifts his head, noticing the movement in the front window and asks, "You know you have a spy in the front window?"

"Amy? She's as bad as Liam," Meredith says laughing.

"How about one more quick kiss before I go. Codladh sámh, a stór," he replies as he captures her lips one last time before reluctantly letting her go.

"Buona notte, cuore mio," she says leaning against the door watching him walk towards his car and she hesitantly enters the house. She knows that Amelia will be questioning her.

"That was a hot good night kiss," Amelia says.

"Amy, please," Meredith replies trying to end the conversation before it begins.

"But I want details," she continues.

"I think you saw all the details you need. Goodnight," Meredith says ending the conversation and heading up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Italian or Irish, so using Google translate, and help of various other Google search results for some phrases between Cormac and Meredith.
> 
> Dormi bene, tesoro (Italian) ~ Sleep well, my treasure  
> Buona notte, cuore mio (Italian) ~ Good Night, my love  
> Codladh sámh, a stór (Irish) ~ Sweet dreams, my treasure


	10. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter about a Friday evening as parents, but thought it was a great place to end this chapter. 
> 
> The rating has been changed to Mature.

·♥·♡·🖤·♡·♥·

" _When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us." ― Helen Keller_

Friday evening Cormac picks up groceries on his way home from the hospital and arrives at the house before Meredith. He lets the nanny leave knowing Meredith was just minutes behind him, having stayed at work until Amelia had finished nursing Scout. Amelia and Link are headed out for a romantic dinner and a movie, something that was difficult to do with a little baby at home. Over the summer, Meredith and Amelia had started taking turns so they could each have nights out with their dates.

Cormac has Zola, Bailey and Ellis set to work preparing dinner and setting the table with his help.

"Dr Cormac, where are Liam and Austin?" Bailey asks while he helps put the plates on the table.

"They are at a party," he replies.

"Like a birthday party?" Zola asks.

"Kinda," he says hoping she doesn't ask for an explanation, knowing they wouldn't understand a teenage party, just hanging with friends for pizza and pop and being silly. Thankfully it was at one of their soccer friends, and so both his boys were at the same party. He felt a little more comfortable with them out together.

When Meredith and Scout arrive home dinner is nearly on the table, and Meredith's kids come running to meet her at the door. Ellis says, "Mommy, we made dinner with Dr 'Mac."

"It smells yummy, but I can't pick you up El. I have Scout," she replies.

"Where's Auntie Amy?" Bailey asks.

"Remember she's out for dinner with Link," Cormac replies.

"Oh. I miss Link," Bailey says.

"You'll see him tomorrow. Why don't we wash our hands and have some dinner," Meredith replies. They all sit at the table, and the kids tell them all about her day, explaining everything they learned at school and the fun they had in the playground with the nanny after school.

After dinner, Meredith does the dishes sending Cormac into the living room with all four kids. She knows she got the easier end of this bargain. Luckily Scout is happy so he is laying on the floor watching Zola and Bailey.

"Dr 'mac, can you read me a story?" Ellis asks, climbing onto his lap with her book. Meredith arrives back into the living room to see Cormac with Ellis and Scout cuddled on his lap reading a story while Zola and Bailey finish a puzzle.

At bedtime, she took her three kids up to bed, handing Cormac the bottle to feed Scout. He expertly cuddled with Scout and offered him the bottle of expressed milk, and then climbed the stairs to put Scout in his crib. Grabbing the baby monitor, he brought it downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Meredith.

She finally gets the kids to settle and heads back downstairs to join him on the couch, saying, "Finally alone. This is hard work for a date night. Sorry."

"Mer, don't worry. We are both parents. I understand," he says.

"But…," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love spending time with both you and your kids. And I really like Scout," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I love that I can leave him with his parents and not deal with the middle of the nights," he teases.

"You just get to worry about your teenagers out being teenagers," she says, bringing her lips closer to him. They put on a netflix movie but soon they aren't really watching it as they make out like teenagers on the couch.

"I would probably be an irresponsible babysitter, if I took you upstairs to my room," she muses, untucking his shirt and sliding her hands onto his warm skin.

"Why? We're adults. Better than making out on the couch," he says, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his skin, wanting more. He slides his hands under her top finding her warm bare skin.

"Well… ah...," she gasps, inhaling deeply as his hands release the front clasp of her bra and his hands quickly cup her breasts.

"I think we should head to your room. We don't want Amelia walking in on us," he says, standing up and holding out a hand for her.

"Are you sure?" she asks. She doesn't want to push him to the next step, as much as she'd love to get closer to him, to hold his naked body.

He nods, so she stands up and pulls herself into his arms for a kiss before they head upstairs. Leading the way, she grabs the baby monitor and directs him into her room and locks the door. Once safely in her room, he slips his hands under her top, lifting the top up and over her head and she slides her bra off her shoulders. He quickly has access to her bare chest, running his hands over her soft skin. She moans as he starts kissing his way slowly down her neck to her breasts and then nipping and licking at her nipples.

She lets him set the pace lead knowing this is his first time since Abby. She wants so much more, but slowly unbuttons his top, not wanting to rush him, but wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. After the buttons are undone, she slides his shirt off his shoulders and reveals his warm and naked torso.

One of his hands slides into her leggings cupping her bare skin, pulling her closer to him. She can feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. As he's about to slide down her leggings, his phone rings.

"I have to get that, it's Liam," he says reluctantly, coming back to reality.

"Go," she encourages, catching her breath as he steps back to grab his phone from her dresser.

"Feck, I must rescue the lads," he says, his facial expression showing how much he wishes he didn't have to leave.

"What's up?" she replies.

"A 911 coded text from Liam, the party has gotten out of hand and he doesn't feel safe," he says.

"Go. Take care of your kids. They come first," she says handing him back his shirt and slipping hers back on without her bra.

"I feel bad. I don't want this to end here," he says.

"We are parents of five kids, this is bound to happen and probably more often than just tonight. The safety of our kids needs to be first. Call me when you get them settled and I'll tell you the story of the rubber duckies," she says.

"The ones you were telling me about the other night?" he asks as they head downstairs.

"Yes, now go. Your boys need you," she says quickly kissing him and sending him out the door.

·♥·♡·🖤·♡·♥·

Meredith locks up downstairs, pours herself a glass of wine, turns off the lights and TV, sends Amelia a message saying she's headed to bed and heads up to her bathroom for a nice hot soak. If she can't have sex tonight, then she will take the time to pamper herself. Turning on some relaxing music, filling the tub with lavender smelling bubbles and stripping her clothes off, she slips into the tub and enjoys the relaxing water for the next half hour until she's getting cold.

She wraps herself in a large fluffy towel and heads to find a nightie and panties. Opting for something a little fancier than her Dartmouth tee and cotton panties, she grabs a pair of lace undies and a silky nightie.

·♥·♡·🖤·♡·♥·

Cormac arrives to pick his boys up about 15 minutes after getting their text. Everything considered he'd made good time driving to the party. Liam, Amahle and Austin are waiting for him and quickly jump in the car and Liam asks, "Do you mind dropping Amahle off at home?"

"No worries."

"Thanks Dr Hayes," she says. He headed to her house, waiting while Liam walked her to the door, and quickly kissed her before jogging back to the car.

Cormac says, "Want to talk about it?"

"At home over tea?" Liam responds.

"Sure," he says, knowing that Liam is probably processing something from the party. At home, he quickly pulls out some cheese, salami and crackers and puts the kettle on to make tea. Liam loved sitting over a cup of tea to chat. Austin grabs a glass of water and says, "Thanks for picking us up. Can I go to bed?"

"Yes. Did you want anything to eat?" Cormac asks.

"Not really," Austin says, shaking his head, but grabbing a few crackers before heading to his room.

"He's upset because I made him leave," Liam says sitting down at the table and addressing his dad. Liam switches to Irish to tell his dad about the drugs and alcohol that were at the party and that he didn't feel safe due to some of the kids that arrived in the middle of the party.

"You did the right thing, Liam. I am proud of you," Cormac says, reaching over and patting his oldest on the shoulder.

"I interrupted your date. But you were out with Meredith," Liam protests.

"As Meredith said when you texted, we are parents of five kids, dates will be interrupted. Our kids need to be safe," he replies, blushing slightly as he thought back to what Liam had interrupted.

"Did you let her know you got us?" Liam asks.

"Yes, while you walked Amahle to the door," he says.

"What were you doing tonight?" Liam inquires.

"Grocery shopped, then cooked spaghetti with Zo, Bailey and Ellie. Then Meredith came home with Scout for dinner, we played with the kids, put all four to bed and were watching Netflix," he replies. "Oh, and I forgot the hummus and cream in her fridge."

"I'll run to the store in the morning for the cream," Liam offers.

"Sure. Thanks for calling me. You did the right thing," Cormac reiterates getting up to clean the remnants of their snack.

About 2 hours after leaving Meredith's, Cormac finally has finally gotten both boys settled, cleaned the kitchen and is ready to call Meredith. Not knowing if she'd still be awake, he texts her, "Everything is settled here. You up to chat now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has left comments. I really appreciate those that take the time to comment.


End file.
